


За пределами надежды by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [6]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставив Джеффа в Гармонии, Дженсен отправляется на свое последнее задание, по завершении которого, все его обязательства перед Секс-корпусом будут выполнены. Однако, все идет не по плану, и он оказывается предоставленным самому себе. Сумеет ли он найти способ вернуться к Джеффу, и захочет ли вообще, к тому времени, как все закончится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Higher than Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89815) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна(Small_pine)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Жанр: AU, RPS, космоопера
> 
> Пейринг: Джеффри Дин Морган/Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки/Адриана Палики, Дженсен Эклз/ОМП, Дженсен Эклз/ОЖП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа, нон-кон, насилие, пытки, насильственная модификация, насильственное ограничение дееспособности.
> 
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза, Джеффри Дина Моргана и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.
> 
> Серия: Часть цикла Секс-корпус ( События происходят в далеком будущем, через триста лет. Джефф служит в космических войсках, и участвует в бесконечной галактической войне, а Дженсен - офицер Секс-корпуса, военного подразделения, специализирующегося на сексуальном шпионаже) Хронологически все происходит сразу после истории "Райские кущи".
> 
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.
> 
> Предупреждение автора: Возможно, некоторым будет трудно читать эту историю. Позже я обязательно напишу краткий пересказ произошедших событий.
> 
> Обращение-предупреждение к читателям: Фик жесткий и даже жестокий, и страшный. Ничего похожего на “Райские кущи”. Но из песни слов не выбросишь, и я считаю, что правильно будет его перевести. Если вы не можете подобного читать, то дождитесь, пожалуйста, когда я переведу краткое изложение событий, подготовленных автором. Если же вы все-таки рискнули, помните впереди еще две больших истории о Дженсене и Джеффе.

– Просто расслабься, – сказал Кейн.

Просто расслабиться не получалось. Дженсен не мог объяснить, почему задание беспокоило его гораздо сильнее обычного. Ни одну из его миссий не назовешь прогулкой, но эта... эта была особенно опасной. Как бы Дженсен ни храбрился, он знал, что вероятность не вернуться обратно слишком велика.

Так же, как и для двадцати семи пропавших скобов. Именно поэтому выполнить ее так важно. Он обязан справиться.

Это было их третье турне по подпольным клубам Тенвира. В Конфедерации рабство узаконено, но клубы обслуживали клиентов другого рода, например таких, кто хотел раба не только для работы. В обществе, где к людям относятся как к животным, неизбежно возникает черный рынок.

Все ниточки вели сюда. Независимо от того, куда направлялись скобы, каким-то образом все они пропали на этой планете. Не все они работали под прикрытием, в качестве рабов, но на черном рынке без разницы.  Если чип не подключен к главной системе, то, по мнению конфедератов, ты не существуешь.

– Хватит его дергать, – рявкнул Кейн.

Дженсен убрал руки от ошейника. Тот ощущался как-то неправильно, хотя гладкая кожа едва ли отличалась от любого другого ошейника, какие ему доводилось носить, да и почувствовать крошечный встроенный маячок практически невозможно.

Он стоял на коленях у их ног, почти под столом в углу крайней кабинки. Подобные клубы не сверкали вывесками, а вышибалы у входа заворачивали любопытных туристов обратно. О, эти заведения скрывались за дверями с решетками, и на посетителя тут взглянут, только услышав пароль.

Пахло кровью. Дженсен наморщил нос и задержал дыхание, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он терпеть не мог запах меди, от которого узлом завязывались внутренности, а сердце начинало биться, как загнанное. Большинство подобных мест воняло кислятиной: сексом и мочой, и более-менее сносные ароматы выпивки на разлив, едва ли могли перекрыть отвратительное амбре. Это же заведение было другим.

В противоположном углу охаживали плетью растянутого на дыбе мужчину. Дженсен попытался отключиться от его мольбы о пощаде, особенно, когда владелец раба развернулся и предложил плеть следующему в очереди; бляшки передавались вместе с инструментом. Другая группа растянула на одном из столов женщину, связав ей руки за спиной и раздвинув ноги пошире – и брали ее по очереди.

– Да ну тебя! – Стив, не вставая, наклонился вперед. – По вам не скажешь, что вы что-то предлагаете.

Он перекатывал рюмку между ладонями, но темного пойла так и не пригубил.

Кейн приподнялся, вытягивая из кармана старомодные карты. Он рассеяно начал тасовать колоду, ловко перебирая пальцами.

– Ты у нас мозг, милый. Я всего-навсего мускулы.

Дженсен сглотнул. Похоже, его мнение тут никого не интересовало. Ему уже приходилось работать с Кейном и Карлсоном, только обычно они предоставляли лишь транспорт. Формально они являлись независимыми подрядчиками, но на сей раз Секс-корпусу потребовалась помощь людей, которые не были скобами, но выступали на стороне Объединенных планет. Хотя после всех лет службы Дженсен так и не разобрался в Кейне.

– Ты его продаешь?

Стив поднял взгляд на незнакомца, подошедшего к их столику, – толстый краснощекий мужик, одетый как портовый рабочий.

– Считаешь, что можешь себе его позволить? – надо отдать ему должное, Стив вел себя как скучающий избалованный богатей из Конфедерации.

– Сначала хочу его опробовать, – голос парня напоминал по звуку трущиеся друг о друга орехи.

Схватив Дженсена за ошейник, Стив вытолкнул его с такой силой, что пришлось подставить руки, чтоб не удариться лицом.

– Только рот. Остальное для серьезных клиентов.

Не поднимая головы, Дженсен пополз вперед, стараясь не задумываться о том, чем заляпан темный грязный пол.

– Давай, красавчик, – работяга схватил Дженсена за волосы, подтягивая его и утыкая лицом в бугор в своих штанах.

Роль была хорошо знакома: открыть рот и позволить ублюдку сунуть свой потный член меж губ. На языке появился кислый привкус, а от землистого запаха из глаз потекли слезы. Дженсен посмотрел из-под опущенных ресниц, позволяя мужчине увидеть его влажные глаза.

Боковым зрением он заметил выражение лица Стива. Карлсон слишком мягок для такой работы. Он не справится. А если и дальше будет так транслировать все свои эмоции, придется сказать Кейну, чтоб увел своего партнера отсюда. Нельзя сливать игру так быстро.

Парень потянул Дженсена за волосы, завладевая всем его вниманием, и резко толкнулся бедрами. Член ударился в заднюю стенку горла, и от неожиданности Дженсен подавился. Он с трудом сосредоточился, чтобы продолжить представление. Еще никогда ему не было так трудно оставаться в образе во время задания.

Раньше не имело значения, что он позволяет кому-то использовать свое тело таким образом. Но теперь его ждал Джефф. И при мысли, что тот увидел бы его вот таким, торгующим собой во имя всеобщего блага, Дженсен вспыхнул от стыда.

Именно тогда козел решил кончить, выплеснув свое прокисшее семя Дженсену в рот. Он закашлялся и отпрянул, и тут же получил пощечину.

– Глотай, красавчик.

Пальцы зажимали его губы, пока он не глотнул, морщась оттого, что проглоченное норовило вернуться.

– Хватит с тебя, – раздался голос Стива. – Я тут не благотворительностью занимаюсь.

Фыркнув, работяга вынул из кармана пригоршню бляшек и кинул на стол:

– Должно хватить. Ты сорвешь большой куш, старик. Такие губы! – покачав головой, он растворился в толпе, собравшейся вокруг связанного раба на полу.

Дженсен услышал, как кто-то похвастался наличием личинки йохимбе, и, содрогнувшись, отполз на свое место у ног Стива. Черт, он надеялся, что они уйдут до того, как несчастный начнет вопить.

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал Стив.

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Стиву пора бы научиться, а то разрушит прикрытие. К счастью, ничего отвечать не пришлось. Вмешался Кейн, пнув напарника под столом:

– Хватай деньги, пока не сперли.

Стив сгреб бляшки, даже не потрудившись пересчитать.

– Заебись, как весело... – пробормотал он.

Дверь распахнулась, и все взгляды устремились туда, в зале внезапно стало тихо. Дженсен предполагал, что полиция в любой момент может прикрыть клубы, но не слышал, чтобы такое случалось.

Вошедшая женщина копом не являлась, хотя следовавший за ней законный раб вызвал перешептывания.

На ней был серебристый комбинезон в обтяжку и черные сапоги до середины бедра. Зачесанные назад русые волосы открывали лицо с большими голубыми глазами и с соблазнительными губами. Она с усмешкой велела рабу:

– Жди у двери, Тревор.

– Да, хозяйка.

При таком росте и широких плечах раб мог быть телохранителем. Дженсен бросил на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд, пытаясь определить, был ли тот нелегальным секс-рабом или нет. Как бы то ни было, своей командой хозяйка сделала его недоступным для присутствующих в клубе.

Должно быть, она богата, возможно, из высших слоев общества Конфедерации, раз может себе позволить личного раба такого уровня, легально, во всяком случае. Дженсена не удивило ее присутствие в подобном месте, он просто добавил ее в свой список возможных вариантов. Тот, кто скупает скобов, должен иметь какое-то положение в обществе и главное – деньги.

Толкнув Стива плечом, Дженсен склонил голову. Они смотрели, как красотка подошла к бару и заказала выпивку, да и не только они. Она вызывала у людей беспокойство, несмотря на привлекательность, потому что в отличие от остальных обладала положением. И притащила сюда собственного раба, дразня тех, кому подобное не светит. Она означала неприятности.

Возможно, неприятности по его части.

Прошел добрый час, прежде чем та начала смотреть товар. Дженсен наблюдал, как женщина помотала головой от отвращения при виде парня, распятого на дыбе. Того давно пора было снять, если его хозяин хотел еще на нем заработать. Даже не взглянула на группу, до сих пор забавляющуюся с личинкой йохимбе, громко ржущую при криках раба.

Дженсен попытался понять ее. Крастока здесь  не затем, чтобы посмотреть на то, как раздают боль, но и не похоже, чтоб ее заинтересовало чрезмерное удовольствие, вызванное личинкой. Пришла ради себя самой, или у нее задание сделать покупку для кого-то другого?

В конце концов, та направилась к их столику.

– Обожаю проколотые соски! – проворковала она, словно увидела на витрине магазина пару туфель, которую непременно надо заполучить.

Стив, не забыв своей роли, протянул руку и ущипнул за сосок – застигнутый врасплох Дженсен выгнулся.

– Я решил, что они будут замечательным штрихом.

– Он продается или сдается напрокат?  Слышала, вы даете его на пробу.

– Продается, если вы в состоянии его себе позволить.

Восприняв слова Кейна как вызов, она выгнула бровь.

– Тревор, – окликнула она своего раба. Тот мигом оказался рядом. – Покажи им, сколько я могу себе позволить.

На плече у того висела сумка, вполне обычная – в таких рабы носят вещи своих хозяев. Тревор кинул ее на стол и, расстегнув застежку, раскрыл, демонстрируя ряды бляшек, которые в Конфедерации использовались в качестве денег.

– Я здесь, чтобы покупать, джентльмены. Если найду что-то стоящее, – прищурившись, она посмотрела на Дженсена и вынула горсть синих бляшек. – Этого ведь хватит, чтобы опробовать его?

Кейн прокашлялся. По его неловкости Дженсен понял, что предложено много.

– На первый взгляд все верно, да.

– Надеюсь, вы не возражаете против наручников? – ее ярко-голубые глаза сверкнули, и сердце Дженсена забилось быстрее. Ответа она не ждала.

Дженсена вытащили и нагнули над свободным столиком рядом. На шоу Стив и Кейн будут сидеть в первом ряду. На мгновение он почувствовал угрызения совести: Стиву будет нелегко наблюдать за происходящим, поскольку тот вырос в семье секс-служащего на Меридиане.

Женщина сомкнула на его запястьях наручники, сковывая руки за спиной. Пальцами проследила линии татуировки на его боку. Тяжело и обжигающе выдохнула ему в ухо:

– Ты же не целка, мальчик?

Он задрожал.

– Пожалуйста, не... – он не знал, как закончить. Не делайте мне больно? Не останавливайтесь? Здешним рабам надо как-то выживать, пусть даже их взяли в рабство против воли.

Стиснув волосы в кулак, она дернула его голову назад:

– Заткнись. Ты не разговариваешь. Ты – ничто.

Что-то в ее словах, в том, как она обращалась с ним, пробудило его внутреннюю покорность. Ничего общего с той неуклюжей возней, с которой приходилось иметь дело с начала этой миссии. Она точно знала, что делает, и, как никто другой из присутствующих, понимала, как играть в подобные игры. Его член дернулся, наконец-то проявляя интерес к происходящему.

Потом она толкнула его на стол, на спину, и скованные руки оказались под ним, отчего бедра непристойно приподнялись вверх. Потом ухватилась за кольца, вдетые в его соски и резко выкрутила. В ответ Дженсен зашипел. Потяжелевший член лег на бедро.

– Ты шлюшка, да? – он едва смог расслышать ее шепот. Она действовала не напоказ, ни для присутствующих в зале, ни даже для Стива и Кейна. Только для Дженсена. – Ты хочешь так сильно, что согласен на кого угодно.

Дженсен сглотнул, неспособный ответить, даже если бы ему разрешили. Он никогда не отрицал, что любит секс, не отрицал своей тяги к нему и того, что упивается своей покорностью.

Его и раньше многие называли шлюхой. Но почему именно она заставила его так устыдиться?

– Тревор, – она отошла и позвала своего раба, – будь любезен – заткни его своим членом.

Дженсен возбудился еще сильнее. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать, особенно после того, как его сдвинули так, чтобы голова свисала с края стола, а потом не позволили закрыть рот, чтоб Тревор мог протолкнуть свой член меж уже распухших и саднящих губ.

Ему понравился сладковатый вкус чистой кожи Тревора, возможно, тот обязан содержать себя в чистоте для хозяйки. Он мог лишь лежать и пытаться не задохнуться, когда член скользнул ему в горло.

Не успев приспособиться, Дженсен почувствовал, как женщина забралась на стол и оседлала его. Он успел ощутить, что по его стволу раскатали презерватив, и она опустилась на него. Дженсен дернулся от избытка ощущений и едва не подавился. Звука открывающейся молнии не было слышно, и оставалось лишь удивляться, как можно оголиться так быстро?

Его окружило и затопило теплом. У Дженсена уже много лет не было женщины. Но и сейчас он не имел женщины и даже не был с ней. Сейчас ему указали его место и использовали. Он поджал пальцы ног – единственное, что мог сделать.

– Охеренно твердый, – выдохнула она, упираясь ему в грудь и впиваясь ногтями в чувствительную кожу. – Шлюха. Блядь. О-о-о!

– Хозяйка, – охнул Тревор, – можно мне?

– Кончай, мой мальчик, – ответила она и задвигала бедрами еще быстрее. Ее тело сжалось вокруг Дженсена, вибрируя от первого оргазма.

С легким вскриком Тревор излился и отодвинулся, роняя капли спермы Дженсену на нос и щеки. Дженсен задыхался, отчаянно нуждаясь в воздухе. Она продолжала скакать на нем, упираясь в грудь и выкручивая соски, и кончила еще раз, ни стоном, ни вздохом не выдавая своего наслаждения.

Еще раз толкнувшись, женщина вздрогнула и встала, оставив Дженсена по-прежнему со стояком. Он видел, как она коснулась кнопки на поясе, и ее комбинезон сомкнулся, закрывая обнаженную промежность. Автоматизированная одежда? Конфедераты обо всем подумали.

Протянув руку, она стащила с него презерватив и бросила на пол к прочему мусору. Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть – член был слишком твердым, слишком чувствительным, на грани оргазма. Но все мысли об удовольствии разом вылетели из головы, когда его сдернули со стола. Не имея возможности подставить руки, он сильно ударился коленями о пол.

Тревор добавил еще один стул к столу, за которым сидели Кейн и Стив. Женщина грациозно опустилась на него.

– Вот теперь, господа, мы можем торговаться.

 

* * *

 

Джефф посмотрел на камеру комм-пульта и вымученно улыбнулся.

– Так что мы возвращаемся на Пятьсот одиннадцатую. Там все разговаривают только на старо-французском. Ребята не слишком возражают, потому что им нравится работать с доктором Кортез.

Он откинулся на спинку и почесал в затылке, сознавая, что этот жест перенял у Дженсена. Джефф вздохнул.

– Наверное, ты задаешься вопросом, почему я еще не на Триста двадцать восьмой. Стандартная процедура: оставить отряд и двигаться к следующей планете. Сначала мы проверим наших на Пятьсот одиннадцатой. Но есть еще двенадцать потерянных колоний.

Джефф уронил руки на колени.

– Я тебе говорил, что Гилленхаал повысили? Она будет работать на базе на Триста двадцать восьмой. Она хорошая девушка. Заслужила. Как бы то ни было, я, наверное, вернусь через месяц проверить, как у них все продвигается. Узнаем, как там майор Таппен. Кстати, он шлет тебе привет.

На сей раз его улыбка была искренней.

– Ладно, вру. Но думаю, ты и сам знаешь, – Джефф посмотрел на хроно. – Ладно, Джен, пора закругляться. Я добавлю это послание к остальным.

Хотелось поделиться своей надеждой, что миссия продвигается успешно. Но не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен слышал в его голосе слезы, не хотелось вспоминать о том, почему они не вместе. Страшно было сглазить.

– Я наберу тебя завтра. До встречи.

Он помахал рукой, как обычно перед выключением записи, и отправил сообщение на комм-код Дженсена. Хотя и неизвестно, когда тот его получит.

Джефф обещал. А он всегда выполняет свои обещания.

 

* * *

 

Дженсену заткнули рот кляпом, затем раб вывел его из клуба на улицу и усадил в неприметный автомобиль. Тревор пристегнул наручники Дженсена к стенке фургона и направился к водительскому месту. Водитель, телохранитель. Чего этот парень не умеет?

– Думаю, покупка удачная, – рассмеялась женщина и, закрыв за собой заднюю дверь, заняла место перед компьютерным терминалом. – Езжай, Трев.

Тревор не ответил, просто выжал сцепление. Дженсен с трудом удержался на ногах, когда они свернули. С ухмылкой на полный розовых губах женщина продолжала рассматривать его. Кейн и Карлсон устроили целое представление, торгуясь, пока она не выложила почти все, что было в сумке. Против такой суммы никто бы не устоял.

– Райан, за нами хвост, – сказал Тревор. Обычные рабы в Конфедерации так не разговаривают, и тем более не обращаются так к своим хозяевам.

“Хвост”, конечно, – это Кейн и Карлсон, выполняют свою работу – смотрят, куда эта парочка везет свое приобретение, в надежде, что их приведут к пропавшим скобам, даже если Дженсену не удастся.

Райан взяла с полки под терминалом небольшой сканер и подошла к Дженсену.

– Посмотрим... – тоненьким цилиндром она водила вверх-вниз вдоль его тела.

Дженсен обмер. Как они догадались?

У черного рыночного ошейника сканер пискнул.

– Так я и знала, – она расстегнула ошейник и стянула с шеи. Дженсен нервно сглотнул. – Они отслеживают рабский чип. Любители.

– В любом случае, в космопорту мы от них оторвемся, – согласился с ней Тревор, не отрывая глаз от панели управления.

Космопорт. Значит, они увезут его с планеты. Вот как пропали скобы, вот где обрывались все нити. Отсутствие достоверной информации беспокоило. Как, черт возьми, сеть осведомителей Объединенных планет загнали в такой глухой тупик?

Райан, прикусив кончик языка, продолжала водить сканером вдоль его тела.

– Ага, – сказала она, – как обычно, долбаный пирсинг.

Дженсен встретился с ней взглядом, чувствуя, как его глаза распахиваются от потрясения. Он вжался в стену фургона – металл холодил голую спину.

– Ой, не прикидывайся таким удивленным, скоб.

Дженсен прищурился, сердце громко бухало в груди. Значит, это были скоординированные операции по захвату скобов. Вопрос лишь в том, как, блядь, их вычисляли? Он уставился на Райан – задать вопрос было невозможно из-за кляпа-шара во рту.

Райан снова полезла в тумбу под терминалом и вытащила кусачки.

– Они всегда выглядят такими ошеломленными, Трев, – она говорила так, словно Дженсена здесь нет, и он не может слышать каждое ее слово. Она схватила первый сосок с пирсингом. – Открою тебе тайну, красавчик. Ты прокололся на стояке.

Дженсен растерянно моргал, понимая, что его замешательство очевидно.

– Ты хоть обращал внимание на рабов с черного рынка? – Она покачала головой, резким движением выдергивая первое кольцо и принимаясь за второе. – Без личинки или приличной дозы наркоты они никогда не возбуждаются. Но вы, скобы... – Райан поцокала языком, выдергивая второе кольцо. Положив его на ладонь к первому, она с отсутствующим видом поигрывала украшениями. – Вы просто нечто.

Какая глупая ошибка! Но совершил ее не только Дженсен. Не получая удовольствия от работы, на их службе не выжить.

– Давай, Райан, – с каждым словом Тревор все меньше походил на раба. – Заканчивай. Мы почти доехали, и надо оторваться от хвоста раньше, чем доберемся до корабля.

Райан провела сканером над кольцами.

– Посмотрим, кто ты такой, красавчик, – она подключила сканер прямо к терминалу и нажала кнопку на панели. Потрясенный Дженсен увидел на экране свой личный номер, потом изображение сменилось. – На него есть файл, – она ликовала, – Эклз, Дженсен, лейтенант. Личный номер KAZ2Y5.

Что ж, их информация малость устарела – там ни слова о том, что его повысили до капитана. Он покачал головой от нелепости этой мысли. Кто, черт подери, эти люди?

– Твою мать, Трев... – Райан развернулась и уставилась на Дженсена. – Мы поймали засранца, ответственного за бедствие на заводе Харриса.

Дженсен не ожидал, что она медленно расплывется в улыбке.

– Это ведь повышение по службе?

Она рассмеялась и бросила его ошейник и кольца в небольшой лоток, закрыла его, и тут же заскрежетало, вспыхнуло, как обычно бывает при работе портативного мусоросжигателя. Положение оказалось хуже, чем Дженсен ожидал.

 

* * *

 

– Как думаешь, – спросил Адриана, водя пальцами по изголовью кровати, – может, устроить свадьбу у моих родителей?

Джаред зевнул. Он притянул ее поближе, чтобы не смотреть в глаза. Так казалось, что он просто уснул.

– Ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас? Мне надо будет вернуться в госпиталь через... – он посмотрел на часы. – Черт, через час!

– Мы помолвлены, Джаред. Нет ничего странного в желании начать планировать свадьбу.

Свадьба. Верно. Джаред откинулся на подушку, прикрыл глаза.

– Может, отложим до возвращения моего брата?

Матрас просел еще глубже – Адриана придвинулась поближе.

– Свадьбу? Конечно. Но мы ведь можем планировать. Уверена, Дженсена не заинтересуют ткани и оформление цветами.

Джаред улыбнулся. Открыв глаза, он наслаждался прекрасным видом своей невесты, нависшей над ним. Длинные светлые пряди спадали по сторонам лица.

– Ты бы удивилась, – он потянул за локон. – Пока Джен не вернется, мы не сможем назначить дату.

– Он на очередном секретном задании?

Джаред кивнул.

– На последнем. После него уйдет из армии насовсем.

Адриана снова передвинулась, закинула ногу ему на бедро и оседлала его.

– Но ты не знаешь, когда он вернется? Без даты трудно планировать.

Джаред обхватил ладонями ее тонкую талию.

– Но вечеринка будет отпадная.

Рассмеявшись, она наклонилась за поцелуем.

– Сколько, говоришь, у тебя осталось времени до работы?

Одним быстрым движением Джаред перевернулся, и она оказалась под ним.

– У меня осталось немного отпуска...

Ему нравилось слышать ее смех, но ее стоны нравились ему еще больше.

 

* * *

 

Его сунули в гребаную клетку. Перед тем как затащить Дженсена на борт корабля, Райан надела ему на шею казенный ошейник раба Конфедерации. Он попытался оглядеться, но обзору мешал трап. Дженсен сгорбился, и Тревор потащил его внутрь. Все равно он ничего никому не мог бы сказать, даже если бы рассмотрел название судна.

– Устрой его. Я скажу Патрику, что мы готовы ко взлету, – приказала Райан и ушла.

Не успел Дженсен даже подумать о побеге – вот так, будучи связанным и с кляпом, как в спину уперся ствол лазерного пистолета. – Топай, красавчик.

Теперь уже Дженсен был совершенно уверен, что Тревор никакой не раб. Но тогда кто? Корабль не слишком отличался от двухместной яхты, которую Кейн и Карлсон считали своим домом – типовая конфедератская разработка: каюты поменьше, грузовой отсек побольше.

В грузовом отсеке стояли клетки, с десяток крохотных квадратных ящиков, едва ли годящихся для человека. Хотя Дженсен поместился – Тревор впихнул его в одну из них – в ней невозможно было ни встать, ни вытянуть ног. Псевдораб расстегнул оковы, удерживающие руки Дженсена за спиной, но наручники остались висеть на запястьях. Сидя на корточках, Дженсен смотрел, как Тревор сорвал с шеи свой рабский ошейник.

– Надоело, – Тревор потер шею. Он просунул руку между прутьями, и Дженсен невольно вздрогнул. Ухмыльнувшись, Тревор расстегнул и вытащил кляп.

Сжав губы, Дженсен с облегчением вздохнул. Он молчал, пока Тревор не вернулся с бутылкой воды с распылителем.

– Открой рот.

Холодная влага на языке казалась эликсиром, оживившим пересохшее горло.

– Кто вы? – прохрипел он.

Тревор подергал замок на клетке, проверяя.

– Что, не веришь в везучих работорговцев?

– Такого везения не бывает, – Дженсен сплюнул. Не в тех случаях, когда знают, где искать маячок или как расшифровать его личный номер и выяснить личность. Это заговор, и его задача – разобраться.

Тревор постучал бутылкой по клетке.

– Удача – дама непостоянная. Думаешь, Объединенные планеты – единственные, кто придумал использовать секс для войны? – он презрительно фыркнул. – Проект “Парвати” во всех отношениях превосходит ваш жалкий Секс-корпус.

Дженсен сжал холодные железные прутья. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда конфедераты их разгадают.

– Ну и зачем вы похищаете скобов?

– Ты хотел сказать – арестовываем военных преступников, – Тревор выглядел обиженным. Он отошел, а потом вернулся с неглубоким железным поддоном, который просунул в узкую щель под клеткой Дженсена.

– Ссать будешь сквозь прутья, там вдоль стены сток, это, – он указал на поддон, – для всего остального. Вернусь, когда придет время кормежки. Приятного путешествия, – Тревор склонился над клеткой и добавил: – Вряд ли ты долго проживешь после его окончания.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен думал о Гармонии. Перестать сравнивать эту клетку с той, в которой его запер герцог Эдриан, не получалось. Там он оставался практически неподвижным, в позе, максимально подходящей для траха – идеальная секс-игрушка. То было лишь первое из целой серии мучений, задуманных Эдрианом, чтобы сломать его. Вспоминал свои ощущения в подземной темнице, где находился, лишенный возможности чувствовать, но не мыслить. Тогда Дженсен был готов молить о чем угодно, даже о боли.

Эта же клетка предназначалась не для секса, а для унижения и лишения дееспособности. Свет в трюме не выключали, так что Дженсен не знал, сколько времени прошло. Он считал, сколько раз приходит Тревор, чтобы покормить его через трубочку обогащенной питательными веществами пастообразной массой или же помыть, поливая из шланга через прутья клетки. Еще никогда Дженсен настолько не ощущал себя животным.

Особенно когда они, наконец, пришли за ним. Судя по боли в мышцах и числу визитов Тревора, прошло примерно пять дней. Выползя из клетки, Дженсен понял, что не сможет стоять – колени подломились, и он свалился к ногам своих похитителей.

– Нам и не надо, чтоб ты шел, – сказала Райан и воткнула шприц ему в шею. Дженсен пару раз моргнул и потерял сознание.

 

* * *

 

В теории руководить Проектом освоения и заниматься поиском уцелевших колоний было гораздо легче, чем оказалось на практике. Джефф не ожидал такого количества бумажной работы, а после восстановления отношений с двумя колониями ему пришлось писать уйму докладов, наверстывая упущенное, не говоря уже о сложностях с жителями Гармонии.

Джефф  почесал стилусом за ухом – слова на планшете сливались. Внимание привлек стук в стену; подняв взгляд, он увидел стоящую в дверях Кэролайн Чикези. Он находился в одном из кабинетов, отведенных команде Проекта, в той части корабля, где размещались лаборатории, конференц-залы и хранилища.

– Я принесла образцы, собранные нами сегодня. Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, командор.

Он постучал стилусом по столу:

– Кто-то же должен читать все ваши отчеты.

Она усмехнулась:

– Вы больше не думали о том, чтобы разделить команду?

Идея возникла на прошлом собрании: назначить ответственного за каждую планету, освободив Джеффа от экспедиционной работы. Дело было в том, что Джефф любил участвовать в экспедициях – это лучшая часть его работы, но он сомневался, что долго сможет справляться со всем в одиночку.

– Пока нет. Думаю, мы справимся. Но еще несколько колоний в активе, и я могу изменить свое мнение. Кроме того, скоро заработает база на Триста двадцать восьмой, и она уже будет не моей ответственностью.

– Верно, – но убежденной она не выглядела. – Спокойной ночи, командор.

Она ушла, а Джефф все еще продолжал смотреть в дверной проем, не в силах прекратить думать о том, как легко работалось с Дженсеном до того, как они отправились в Гармонию. Даже когда он знал его лишь как скоба, присланного для выполнения задания, они сработались. Каким-то образом Дженсен понимал, что Джеффу нужно, и делал это.

Может, для Дженсена нашлось бы здесь место. Джеффу бы пригодилась его помощь, к тому же он знал, что им хорошо работать вместе. Если Дженсен уволится из армии, то мог бы работать как вольнонаемный сотрудник.

Закрыв глаза, Джефф опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Когда? Сколько Дженсен проведет там под прикрытием? Захочет ли он?

Все, что Джефф знал – ему не хватает Дженсена рядом. Вспомнилось, как тот сидел на столе в конференц-зале, улыбался и болтал ногами, как мальчишка.

Звезды, как же он соскучился.

 

* * *

 

Очнулся Дженсен привязанным, распятым в каком-то хитроумном приспособлении из пластика и микросхем, напоминавшем высокотехнологичную дыбу, где вместо ремней ботинки слишком большого размера и массивные перчатки. Но больше всего беспокоил разглядывающий его мужчина, стоящий рядом с этой сукой Райан. Они больше не находились на корабле, а вот где именно – Дженсен даже не мог предположить. Комната выглядела холодной и стерильной, словно больничная палата или медлаборатория.

– Вот мы и проснулись, – мужчина делал какие-то пометки в большом планшете.

Дженсену не хватало информации. Он ненавидел работать вслепую – любые планы летели к чертям собачьим менее, чем за полминуты.

– Кто вы?

– Хм-м-м, – мужчина еще что-то проверил и полностью переключился на Дженсена. – Вы ему ничего не сказали?

– Нет, доктор Айзекс, – ответила Райан, наградив Дженсена кривой ухмылкой. – Хотя, думаю Трев мог что-то проронить.

Айзекс покачал головой.

– Ты лейтенант Дженсен Эклз, офицер вооруженных сил Объединенных планет?

Дженсен попытался пожать плечами, что в его положении оказалось трудно.

– Все данные у вас.

– И вся власть тоже. Советую это запомнить. Сейчас ты собственность Конфедерации Свободных планет.

Он едва сдержался, чтоб не фыркнуть. Они что, правда, не замечают иронии?

– Ладно. Я знаю, как это работает. Почему я не в какой-нибудь шахте?

Айзекс ухмыльнулся.

– Ты бы предпочел оказаться там? Возможно, я смогу организовать тебе шахту. Если уцелеешь, когда мы закончим.

По спине прошел холодок.

– Закончите что, например?

– Прямо сейчас? Осмотр, – Айзекс кивнул на свой планшет и медленно стал обходить Дженсена, делая заметки.

Райан продолжала ухмыляться, опершись на что-то типа диагностического стола. При виде его Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. О каком осмотре говорил Айзекс?

Стоило ему подумать, как под правой лопаткой пронзила резкая боль. За его спиной стоял Айзекс – Дженсен чувствовал тепло его тела. Он задержал дыхание, не зная, что тот сделал, и тут почувствовал резкий металлический запах крови.

Дженсен застыл. У них его личное дело. Они знали. Несмотря ни на что они знали о его слабости. Придется играть, притвориться, что его таким не проймешь. Но тело напряглось от прикосновения лезвия к коже, и расслабить мышцы не получалось.

– Какое у тебя задание? – голос Айзекса ветерком прошелестел у самого уха.

Дженсен сглотнул, но промолчал.

Айзекс продолжил кружить вокруг. Теперь он остановился перед ним – в руке длинный тонкий скальпель, планшет зажат под мышкой.

– Хм? Не хочется говорить о задании? Тогда, может, расскажешь, что случилось с Дэннил Харрис?

Говоря, Айзекс сделал длинный аккуратный надрез по центру груди Дженсена.

– Откуда твои люди узнали? – потребовал Дженсен. Он не смотрел вниз и даже не дернулся. Стараясь не думать о порезе, он сосредоточился на лукавой улыбке Райан, на изгибах ее тела.

Айзекс отступил, закрывая обзор, вынул планшет и снова что-то отметил.

– Понятно.

Он протянул скальпель и провел им Дженсену вдоль предплечья.

– Похоже, вам уже все известно. Так зачем спрашивать меня? – он слышал, что голос звучит  придушенно, легкие сжались от нехватки воздуха.

– Дэннил Харрис. Где она?

Краем глаза Дженсен видел красный след на руке. Чувствовал, как медленно стекает на плечо струйка крови. Живот подвело, перед глазами плясали черные точки.

– Она умерла, – прошептал он.

Айзекс что-то сказал, но Дженсен его не слышал. Все казалось таким далеким. Он сдался и потерял сознание.

Дженсен пришел в себя от ледяной воды, выплеснутой ему в лицо. Он закашлялся, заморгал, дернулся в оковах – те не поддались.

– Что ж, это поучительно, – Райан стояла, скрестив руки на груди, у ее ног лежало пустое ведро. Похоже, за холодный душ надо благодарить ее. – Не знаю, как ты вообще справлялся, если так быстро вырубаешься. Судя по всему, док, за неделю вы его сломаете.

Дженсен изо всех сил пытался сохранять спокойствие. Он прикусил губу, сдерживая слова, готовые сорваться с губ.

– Ты бы удивилась, девочка моя, – Айзекс что-то записал на планшет.

– Хозяин Айзекс? – в комнату вошел молодой человек. На том был лишь рабский ошейник и ни клочка одежды. Но, видимо, этого было мало: предплечья и ноги парня покрывали яркие цветные татуировки, с одной стороны красные, с другой – сине-зеленые. Но стоило ему шагнуть ближе, как у Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Меж ног раба болтались два тяжелых налитых члена.

– Хозяин Алан сказал, что вы меня вызывали.

От улыбки, исказившей лицо Айзекса, пробрала дрожь.

– Да, мой мальчик. Просто хотел продемонстрировать одно их наших достижений. Подойди.

Упав на колени, раб пополз по полу, демонстрируя ряд шипов, расположенных вдоль позвоночника. Как у ящерицы. Прижавшись к ноге Айзекса, он, как животное, полез вверх.

– Что скажешь о моем последнем приобретении, дружок? – Айзекс запустил пятерню в волосы раба.

Тот развернулся и уставился на Дженсена. Открыл рот и облизнул губы раздвоенным языком.

– Красавчик. И что вы с ним сделаете?

Казалось, Айзекс серьезно раздумывал над его вопросом.

– Уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю. Ведь моя работа над тобой впечатляет, верно?

До Дженсена дошло, что все изменения парня были сделаны доктором. Сердце заколотилось так, что он больше ничего не слышал. Что с ним собираются сделать?

– Райан, в клетку его, – Айзекс развернулся, очевидно, сделав все, что хотел. – Мне нужно немного поработать над этим случаем.

Райан ухмыльнулась Дженсену. Ему никогда так сильно не хотелось ударить кого-то.

 

* * *

 

Клетка Дженсена оказалась одной из многих, размещенных в коридоре. Встроенные в стену, с низкими потолками и железными решетками, они наводили на мысли о некоем извращенном зоопарке, где держат людей. Использовать решетки необходимости не было – силовые поля справились бы не хуже, но Конфедераты всегда предпочитали психологическое воздействие.

Пожалуй, с той же целью Райан провела его через “салон”. Из головы не шла прислуживавшая там женщина. На ней был выступающий вперед ошейник. Ничего особенного – он крепился к кляпу, таким образом обеспечивая дополнительную поддержку для подноса, или дилдо, или того, что хозяин пожелает вставить. Но когда она повернулась, Дженсену стало дурно. Ее руки были не просто связаны за спиной – они были сшиты вместе.

Обхватив руками колени, он сидел, привалившись к стене камеры. Как и в корабельной клетке, потолок был слишком низким, чтобы стоять, но при желании можно было хотя бы вытянуться на полу. Каменный пол холодил задницу, вдоль задней стены проходила узкая канавка, служащая уборной. Дженсена пару раз стошнило туда, во рту до сих пор ощущался кислый привкус мужчин, которых Райан “позволила обслужить” в салоне.

Он провел пальцами по предплечью. Порезы, нанесенные Айзеком, залечили, но пласт-повязки пожалели, так что остался тонкий белый шрам. Конечно, их не волнуют его шрамы. Он для них ничто, они лишь получают удовольствие, глядя, как он мучается.

Лязг решетки вынудил его поднять голову. Дженсен подполз в переднюю часть своей камеры и вслушался. Там располагалось двадцать камер, но только в десяти находились узники. Дженсен не знал, были ли они пропавшими скобами, и что случилось с остальными семнадцатью. Та женщина выглядела знакомой, но Дженсен не помнил ее ни по учебе в Академии, ни по видеороликам, которые просматривал перед заданием.

Лязг перешел в серию постукиваний из камеры, что располагалась по диагонали от его. Минуту спустя Дженсен узнал старый код, который они выучили в Академии, узнав о нем на лекциях по военной истории. Им уже давно никто не пользовался. А Майку и Тому нравилось выстукивать на занятиях непристойные реплики.

Стук расшифровывался как его имя. Дженсен быстро простучал ответ: “Да. Кто ты?”

Когда ему простучали имя “Майк”, он зажмурился. Майк не значился в списке пропавших, и хотя срок его возвращения миновал, не было никаких явных доказательств, что с ним случилось то же, что и с другими скобами на Тенвире.

Дженсен прижался к решетке, пытаясь разглядеть друга. “Ты в порядке?” – простучал он медленно и методично, не уверенный, все ли буквы передает верно.

В ответ послышалось хмыканье. Дженсен улыбнулся, о да, с Майком все хорошо. Он задумался, почему Майк сразу не заговорил с ним, но сообразил, что так они бы дали своим тюремщикам информацию, которую могут использовать против них. Нет, не сейчас, когда и так все козыри в руках конфедератов. Дженсен прижался лбом к решетке – холодное железо успокаивало. В конце концов, он тут не один. Может, с помощью Майка ему удастся выжить.

 

* * *

 

Когда их с Майком впервые вывели из камер одновременно, Дженсен испугался, что каким-то образом выдал, что они друзья. Может, их похитители узнали, что перестукивание по решеткам не просто средство от скуки. А может, их личные дела содержали гораздо больше подробностей, а не только информацию о продвижении по службе и сексуальных предпочтениях.

Дженсен постарался побороть свой страх, когда один из охранников нажал на переключатель рукавиц, охватывавших руки от кончиков пальцев до локтей. Очень эффективное устройство: они сжимались сильнее, что бы Дженсен ни сделал. Он был вынужден следовать за конвоирами – оковы тянули его в нужном направлении.

Майк, которого сопровождал собственный охранник, даже не взглянул на Дженсена, когда они вышли из коридора с камерами. Ничего не мешало рассмотреть, что Майк бледен, лыс и слишком худ. Сколько же его тут держали?

Поднявшись на платформу единственного лифта, ведущего отсюда, Дженсен задел голым бедром Майка, надеясь, что все сойдет за случайность. Только так он мог поддержать его – прикосновением, давшим понять Майку, что тот не один.

Дверь открылась прямо в лабораторию Айзекса. Твою мать! В желудке словно образовалась глыба льда, он и так болел – питательной бурды, которую ему вливали в горло, совершенно не хватало, чтобы утолить голод, – а теперь и вовсе взбунтовался. Пришлось подавить рвотные позывы. Дженсен не мог показать свой страх, не мог позволить Айзексу догадаться, как близко тот подобрался.

– Превосходно. Два великолепных экземпляра. Благодарю, джентльмены. Доктор появился из-за ряда больничных коек – он как раз натягивал длинные резиновые перчатки.

– Куда их?

– О, думаю, я тут разберусь, – Айзекс взял пульт управления у охранника. Его улыбка выдавала желание поскорей приступить к задуманному.

Когда конвоиры ушли, Дженсен понял, что это не к добру. Он только не догадывался насколько.

Айзекс заставил их пройти в другую комнату. Безупречно чистую и холодную, и пустую, если не считать стоков в плиточном полу и шлангов, свисающих с крючьев на стенах. Сначала Дженсен не понял, зачем Айзекс притащил их сюда. Просто помыть? Но охранники уже окатили их водой через прутья клеток – тех не волновало, проснулись скобы или нет.

Его руки против воли поднялись, рукавицы вытянули их над головой так высоко, что Дженсену пришлось встать на цыпочки, едва касаясь пола. Он опешил от того, как быстро его переместили в нужное положение.

Майк, все так же не глядя на Дженсена, остался стоять рядом с Айзексом: лицо бесстрастное, глаза опущены. Одна из его рукавиц затрещала, и правая рука Майка оказалась свободна. Тот тут же ее согнул и сжал в кулак.

– Знаком с нашим новым скобом? – спросил Айзекс таким тоном, словно они собрались на званом обеде. – Знаешь, я обнаружил, что многие из вас знакомы друг с другом. Любопытно, вас обучали, заставляя трахаться в казармах?

От его слов Майк вздрогнул, но промолчал.

– Что ж, думаю, пора вам познакомиться.

Айзекс пересек помещение и коснулся голой груди Дженсена обтянутыми резиной пальцами. Дженсен был не настолько глуп, чтобы сопротивляться. Он постарался дышать ровно и не напрягаться раньше времени.

– Перед нами Дженсен Эклз. Личный номер KAZ2Y5. Сабмиссив. Испытывает легкое отвращение к крови.

Сердце пустилось вскачь. То, что содержание его личного дела излагает человек, не имеющий права обладать этой информацией, наполнило Дженсена гневом. Он постарался сдержаться, позволяя ярости оградить его от прочих эмоций.

– Очень удобно, да? – Айзекс повернулся к Майку. – Изложили все в одном файле, чтоб мы могли сразу все узнать. – Он сунул руку в карман лабораторного халата и вынул тонкий серебристый скальпель. – Твой файл тоже очень интересен, – Айзекс взмахнул лезвием перед глазами Майка. – Садист. Любишь причинять боль. Почему-то, Розенбаум, ты мне нравишься.

Майк не станет, мелькнула мысль. Айзекс не может его заставить. Никак.

Он продолжал так думать, пока его конечности не задергались от боли, когда тело пронзил электрический разряд, выпущенный рабским ошейником. Запрокинув голову, Дженсен закричал. Ему казалось, что он в центре костра, и кончики пальцев ног горят.

К его огромному облегчению, все прекратилось, и он обвис в своих путах. И тут же почувствовал прикосновение скальпеля к коже, резкий порез вдоль поясницы оказался почти облегчением в сравнении с предыдущими вспышками боли. Он посмотрел через плечо и встретился глазами с Майком – тот нанес еще один порез.

– Майк, – попытался произнести Дженсен, сказать что-нибудь, что могло бы остановить.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш, – Майк взглядом указал на Айзека, все так же стоявшего и наблюдавшего за происходящим. Поговорить не получилось бы. Не так.

– И ты называешь себя садистом? – с издевкой вмешался Айзекс. – Да тут крови почти нет. Пожалуй, тебе нужен нож побольше.

Дженсен держался, пока Майк не взял третье по счету лезвие – длинное, зазубренное и опасно изогнутое. Таким не сделать аккуратные порезы даже такому мастеру, как Майк.

Искаженное страданием лицо друга – последнее, что Дженсен видел: металлический запах крови накрыл его, не давая дышать. Перед глазами заплясали темные пятна, и он провалился в благословенное беспамятство.

Только для того, чтобы очнуться от резкой струи холодной воды, направленной на его тело, чтобы смыть кровь. В руке Айзекс сжимал тюбик пласт-повязки. Все только начиналось.

 

* * *

 

Почему Майк не может говорить, Дженсен узнал, лишь когда их обоих отправили в салон.

Их всегда тащили туда, пока Айзекс занимался другими скобами. Это выглядело так, словно они хотели, чтобы он не слишком расслаблялся, чтоб не забывал о том, что впереди его ждет еще больше мучений.

Хотя в салоне Дженсен мог использовать свои навыки – то, что не получалось делать, пока он был связанным и во власти Айзекса. Здесь все хотели просто поиметь его, и никого не интересовало, откликается он или нет. Это Дженсен уяснил. Черт, да последние десять лет так проходили почти все его задания. Он знал, как использовать это, чтобы сделать себя более желанным.

Лица в салоне менялись. Оказываясь там, Дженсен всегда тщательно запоминал каждого, кто швырял его на пол и насиловал. По большей части, они одевались как высшая знать Конфедерации: яркие шелка и сверкающие золотые украшения. Время от времени ему приходилось в качестве награды ублажать сменившихся с дежурства охранников, и их лиц он никогда не забывал.

На сей раз он стоял на четвереньках, держа на спине тонкий бокал с шампанским для отдыхавшей женщины в розовом. Если он его уронит, женщина обещала ему двадцать ударов кнутом, висевшим на стене за стойкой бара. Дженсен знал, что, в конце концов, уронит. Даже если бы он мог стоять неподвижно все время, она или кто-то из ее друзей пнут его, просто для потехи.

– Ставлю тысячу, что он не даст ему упасть, – рассмеялся мужской голос.

– Ну и в чем веселье? У меня просто руки чешутся, так хочется взять кнут.

Дженсен напряг мышцы, сдерживая дрожь. Кнут значит кровь, а ему не надо, чтобы и здесь издевались над его слабостью.

– Смотри, Друв, здесь та языкастая шлюха, о которой ты недавно позаботился.

Все разразились смехом, и Дженсен поежился. Он увидел, как в комнату ввели Майка и толкнули на четвереньки. Один из мужчин, предположительно Друв, развалившийся на диване за Дженсеном, встал и подошел к Майку.

– Почему не открываешь рот, шлюха? Давай, выскажи, что ты обо мне думаешь!

Смех стал громче, когда Друв расстегнул ширинку, высвобождая толстый налитой ствол.

– Ах да, ты ведь не можешь!

Он схватил Майка за уши, вынуждая открыть рот, и когда Друв запихивался в слишком красный рот Майка, Дженсен заметил жалкий кусок плоти, некогда бывший языком.

Упав на пол, бокал с шампанским с громким звоном разбился.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Капитан Крис Кейн всматривался в монитор своего корабля так, словно на координатной сетке вот-вот появится маячок Дженсена. Они потеряли его еще на Тенвире, но у парня имелась сигнальная система, вживленная прямо в тело. Что-то должно быть! Черт, даже если Дженсен мертв, проклятое устройство все равно должно работать.

– Кейн, прошло три месяца, – Стив говорил из коридора, будто не рисковал зайти на мостик. – Думаешь, я не испробовал все, что можно?

Кейн развернулся в капитанском кресле:

– Значит, нужно попробовать что-то еще. Он не мог просто исчезнуть.

– Галактика большая. Люди пропадают постоянно.

Но не Дженсен. Кейн слишком много раз вытаскивал парня из самого пекла. Почему-то он считал, что разговорчивый скоб всегда приземляется, как кошка, на четыре лапы, что бы ни случилось. Он просто не мог принять, что видел Дженсена в последний раз.

Кейн вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав на плече руку Стива. Он и не заметил, когда тот подошел так близко.

– Послушай, мы можем дергать за все ниточки, но нам кое-чего не достает. У тебя есть в Конфедерации человек, знакомый с людьми, знающими нужных людей? Тогда мы действительно могли бы с ними поговорить.

Посмотрев в глаза Стива и убедившись, что тот говорит серьезно, Кейн кивнул:

– Да, можно. Я составлю список.

 

* * *

 

Камера оказалась неожиданностью – крохотный парящий немигающий глазок смотрел на Дженсена, когда с него сдернули глухую маску. Ее силой натянули на него, едва вытащив из клетки. Он был не один. Быстрый взгляд – а его научили скорости – показал, что в шеренге с ним еще пять рабов на коленях. Стоящий справа Майк бросил на Дженсена пронзительный взгляд и снова уставился перед собой.

Было непросто смотреть на товарища после всех недель, в течение которых они были вынуждены причинять боль друг другу. Всю спину Дженсена исчерчивали шрамы, и он даже был благодарен за то, что не видит их, в отличие от ожогов на левом боку Майка. Он тяжело сглотнул и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что проклятый Айзекс хотел от них теперь. На черта здесь камера?

Ответ он получил довольно скоро. Райан привела отряд охранников в форме вооруженных сил Конфедерации – черно-бирюзовой, с ремнями и пряжками. Он и не знал, что Райан тоже военнослужащая – впервые увидел ее так одетой.

– Сейчас каждый, – она схватила Дженсена за волосы, поднимая и запрокидывая его голову, – глядя в камеру, называет свое имя и звание.

Если это то, о чем он подумал... Внутри образовалась глыба льда. До сих пор со стороны конфедератов все было тихо, но подобная акция втянет Объединенные планеты в полномасштабную войну.

Он посмотрел в мигающую камеру.

– Дженсен Эклз. Капитан, – выговорил он пересохшими губами. Ему никогда не давали вдоволь напиться. Только необходимый минимум для поддержания жизни.

Райан двинулась вдоль шеренги, избивая тех, кто не желал подчиняться, а Майка она заставила показать обрубок, оставшийся от языка. Затем остановилась перед пленными – камера следила за ней.

– И это ваши лучшие из лучших? Вы не способны победить нас в бою, потому и отправили в Конфедерацию своих шлюх, чтоб они нападали на нас, пока мы спим. Нам давно известно о ваших дурацких секс-войсках. Но мы и в этом вас превзошли. Наши собственные постельные солдаты добрались до ваших высших эшелонов власти. Подумайте об этом, выключая свет в следующий раз, – она склонила голову. – Мы больше не будем сидеть сложа руки. С каждым обнаруженным скобом мы поступим, как сочтем нужным. Даже не пытайтесь их найти. И чтобы доказать серьезность наших намерений... – Райан кивнула одному из охранников.

Все случилось так быстро. Дженсен даже не ожидал, хотя, возможно, стоило. Солдат вынул большой нож (позже он пытался понять, почему нож, а не лазерный пистолет?) и перерезал горло Майку.

Дженсен подхватил падающее тело – глаза широко распахнуты от удивления, из рассеченной шеи хлещет кровь.

– Майк, – выдохнул он, не в силах что-то предпринять. Руки стали красными. Кровь заливала его, пол. Остальные скобы в ужасе отползли. А Дженсен не мог уйти — кровь, что была вокруг, что остывала на нем, была последним, что еще оставалось от жизни Майка.

 

***

 

Позже, оказавшись в своей камере, Дженсен свернулся клубком, пытаясь унять дрожь. Слезы в конце концов кончились. Следовало попытаться уснуть. Его не оставят надолго в покое: снова будет или лаборатория Айзекса, или салон. Но стоило закрыть глаза, и он видел лишь красный цвет.

Дженсен не позволял себе думать о Джеффе, с тех пор как оказался здесь. Ему было необходимо сосредоточиться на собственном выживании, да и просто становилось слишком больно. Но впервые он подумал, что может и не выбраться отсюда живым. Все его планы на будущее, связанные с ним и Джеффом, возвращением на Землю, присутствием на свадьбе Джареда, перестали существовать в тот миг, как он увидел устремленные на него мертвые глаза Майка.

Дженсен представил себе руки Джеффа, как тот обнимает его. Он мог притвориться, что эта клетка – просто часть очередной сессии, что он делает все добровольно, ради любимого, ради своего настоящего мастера, что Джефф в любой миг может освободить его и стиснуть в теплых объятьях. Хотя бы ненадолго Дженсен мог спрятаться от всего этого ужаса.

 

* * *

 

Джаред шагал по больничному коридору, тихонько напевая себе под нос. Он только что ассистировал на операции доктору Грэхему, и теперь маленькая девочка снова сможет ходить. Вот ради такого он и стал доктором. Бессонные ночи и переживания стоили того.

Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой медсестрам на посту, и направился в ординаторскую. Если повезет, он перекусит и немного вздремнет, прежде чем вернется к работе. И хотя спать не слишком хотелось, Джаред понимал, что если не отдохнет сейчас, то на вечернем дежурстве не удастся.

Распахнув дверь в ординаторскую, он удивился тому, сколько народу набилось в комнату. Стоило ему войти – все разговоры смолкли. Элиша со слезами на глазах подошла к нему и схватила за руки:

– О, Джаред, мне так жаль.

– Что происходит? – он взял ее за плечи, пытаясь понять, что с ней случилось.

– Сообщение в СМИ, – заговорившего врача Джаред не знал. Тот отошел в сторону, открывая экран, на котором транслировались новости.

– Включите с самого начала, – выдавил Брайан.

Джаред увидел самоуверенную и бойкую Кэти Курик – репортера Земной сети Объединенных планет. Одетая в светло-серый костюм, она сидела за своим рабочим столом, чуть не выпрыгивая из кресла.

– Кадры, которые вы сейчас увидите, предоставлены эксклюзивно нашему каналу Посольством Конфедерации. Похоже, с момента их трансляции никто не может связаться с послом. Я вынуждена вас предупредить, что изображение в высшей степени тяжелое для восприятия. Уведите от экранов детей...

Голограмма исчезла, сменившись двухмерным изображением. Потому Джеред и не сразу понял, что именно видит.

– Нет, – прошептал он, заметив среди заложников Конфедерации лицо Дженсена.

Когда полилась кровь, он только и мог, что благодарить звезды за то, что она принадлежала не Дженсену. Джаред отступил, но выпуск новостей продолжался.

– Теперь, – бойко продолжала Кэти Курик, – мы пытаемся оценить степень угрозы со стороны Конфедерации. Наш канал проводит журналистское расследование по поводу упомянутого “Секс-корпуса”, а также лиц, удерживаемых конфедератами в плену. Вопрос, которым задаются все: приведет ли это к увеличению числа военных действий в космосе? Как вам известно, последний конфликт...

– Выключите, – сказал Джаред. Он провел языком по пересохшим губам и повторил снова: – Выключите это к чертовой матери!

– Джаред, – Элиша все еще держала его за руку. – Ты как?

Он не мог ей ответить.

– Мне надо идти. Я только... – он развернулся и вышел из ординаторской.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джефф вошел в палатку, служащую его временным пристанищем на Триста двадцать восьмой, руки его дрожали. Он замер на полпути, увидев расположившуюся за его столом капитана. Дивайн никогда не покидала корабль. Это противоречило уставу.

О стол звякнула стеклянная бутылка.

– Я захватила хороший виски.

– Значит, вы видели, – сказал Джефф, он опустил полог палатки и упал в одно из раскладных кресел у стола.

Дивайн налила себе в стакан порцию виски и толкнула бутылку к нему. Джефф сделал большой глоток и закрыл глаза, когда выпивка обожгла горло. Все равно это ничего не решит. Когда алкогольное забытье развеется, боль все равно останется, просто к разбитому сердцу добавится похмелье. Но прямо сейчас ему было плевать.

– Новости достигли Гармонии. Не стоило налаживать связь с их телекоммом.

– Да, но сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять, – Джефф сжал горлышко бутылки, сосредоточиваясь на ощущении стекла под пальцами, на тепле, растекающемся в животе.

– Командор, у нас теперь могут возникнуть сложности с их королевой?

В эту минуту Джефф ненавидел Дивайн. Он ценил, что она спустилась сюда лично повидаться с ним и принесла выпивку, но если главной причиной визита  были отношения с Гармонией, то ему не хотелось разговаривать с ней.

– Нет, – покачал он головой. – Если прежде они не испытывали ненависти к Конфедерации, то теперь точно будут. Дженсен чертовски популярен в Гармонии, – он сделал еще глоток, чувствуя, как спиртное, наконец, ударяет в голову. – Насколько... когда это было снято?

Дивайн допила виски и уставилась в пустой стакан.

– Никто не знает. Не исключено, что Конфедераты ввели нас в заблуждение, а потом... – она замолчала, и подняла блестящие от слез глаза.

А потом убили всех пленных. Джеффу хотелось сжаться в комок – он был не в силах даже допустить возможность, что Дженсена больше нет.

– Что... – в горле запершило. – И каким будет ответ Объединенных планет?

Она вынула планшет и озвучила текст личного сообщения, полученного от адмирала.

Бутылка виски полетела через палатку, ударилась о брезентовую стенку и упала на пол. На землю полилась коричневая жидкость.

 

* * *

 

– Да ты, блядь, издеваешься!

Кейн знал, что данная реплика не сулила ничего хорошего. Если Стив сквернословил, значит, дело приняло серьезный оборот.

– Что случилось, приятель?

Стив уронил голову на руки, наушники упали на стол.

– Я следил за новостными каналами, пытался найти хоть какую-то зацепку, которая вывела бы нас на Дженсена.

Кейн уселся на место, приготовившись к дурным известиям.

– И?

– Конфедераты используют его в качестве заложника, – Стив щелкнул переключателем, выводя выпуск на экран.

Прикусив губу, Кейн просмотрел запись, не проронив ни слова до самого кровавого финала.

– И сколько у нас времени до того момента, как Объединенные планеты вышлют свою армаду?

– В том-то и дело, что судя по данным, которые удалось собрать, Объединенные планеты вообще не собираются отвечать. Как будто им все равно!

– Уебки, – выругался Кейн, – что им гибель нескольких скобов! Их это не заботит.

– Ну, а меня заботит, черт возьми, – Стив снова надел наушники. – Мы найдем его, с помощью Объединенных планет или без нее.

 

* * *

 

– Джаред! – окликнула его Адриана, открыв дверь в квартиру. Она на минуту прислушалась – до нее доносились лишь приглушенные голоса с головизора.

Джаред нашелся в кровати. Он свернулся клубком и выглядел каким-то маленьким, хотя она-то знала, насколько он большой. Просматривая выпуск новостей, Джаред рассеянно потирал колено. Может, оно снова его беспокоило? Однако Адриана была достаточно осторожна и не стала спрашивать. Не сейчас.

– Выключи это, Джаред, – негромко произнесла она, усаживаясь рядом на постель. Дри провела ладонью по его мягким волосам. – Ты не поможешь ему, если продолжишь изводить себя.

Он повернулся и уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, притягивая ее к себе. Его трясло.

– Это я виноват, Дри. Если бы я не заболел, он бы никогда не завербовался в армию.

Она погладила его по голове, давая высказаться. Дри прикусила губу, увидев изображение на головизоре – камера приблизилась, увеличивая лицо Дженсена, как раз когда на него повалилось тело. Его глаза расширились, он что-то выкрикнул, но звука не было. Выглядел Дженсен просто ужасно – слишком худой, под глазами темные круги. Как давно он в плену?

– Ни в чем ты не виноват, – сказала она, пошарила вокруг свободной рукой и, найдя пульт, выключила проклятые новости. – Если тебе нужно кого-то винить – вини чертову Конфедерацию.

– Это не так-то просто, – Джаред отстранился и вытер глаза. Поднявшись с кровати, он направился в ванную и поплескал водой на лицо.

– Я пыталась дозвониться до тебя с работы, – Дри прислонилась к дверному косяку. – Но ты не отвечал, – не хотелось, чтоб он смотрел эти кадры в одиночку, но ее предупреждение запоздало.

– Я выключил комм, – Джаред вытер лицо, а потом, с особой тщательностью, руки. – Не мог общаться со всеми желающими узнать, все ли со мной в порядке.

Потому что он не был в порядке. Дри знала, что брат для ее жениха значит все. От его семьи больше никого не осталось. Но единственное, что она могла сейчас предложить – поддержку.

– Джаред... – начала она, но он прошел мимо и взялся за пульт. – Не смотри больше...

– Я и не собираюсь, – он вывел меню комм-пульта. – Я собираюсь связаться с генералом Феррис и вытащить из нее ответы на некоторые вопросы!

Она не успела ответить – голограмма изменилась, и Адриана увидела человека в темно-красной форме Секс-корпуса.

– Мне нужно поговорить с генералом Феррис, – заявил Джаред адъютанту. – Скажите ей, что это Джаред Эклз.

От Дри не укрылось, как на мгновение переменилось лицо адъютанта, прежде чем снова приобрело вид ровной спокойной маски.

– Генерал Феррис до вечера будет на совещании. Я могу ей передать, чтоб она перезвонила вам?

Сжав кулаки, Джаред несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

– В какое время я могу ее застать?

Адъютанта вопрос, похоже застал врасплох:

– Хм. Завтра утром, у нее будет минут пятнадцать до первого совещания в девять.

– Я буду там, – рявкнул Джаред и отключился прежде, чем адъютант смог возразить.

– Узнаю расписание шаттлов, – предложила Дри. – Собери вещи, раз мы заночуем в округе Колумбия.

Джаред развернулся:

– Мы?

– Я не оставлю тебя одного.

С грустной улыбкой Джаред ее обнял и прижал к себе:

– Спасибо.

 

* * *

 

Сидя у кабинета Феррис, Джаред рассеяно постукивал пальцами по бедру. Он уже бывал здесь, давным-давно, когда приходил попросить, чтобы ему первому сообщили, если с Дженсеном что-то случится. Атлантическая база прежде была его домом, более привычным и знакомым, чем тот, в котором он вырос. Здесь он заново учился стоять на ногах, заканчивал школу, наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен становится военным. Он вдруг подумал, что надо связаться с Сэм Смит, узнать, на базе ли она. До боли хотелось увидеться с ней и обо всем рассказать.

Адриана коснулась его руки, и он выпрямился. Она указала на адъютанта Феррис, вышедшего из кабинета.

– Думаю, тебе пора.

Джаред встал и расправил рубашку. Едва он двинулся к двери, адъютант напомнил:

– Помните, у вас только пятнадцать минут. В девять начинается пресс-конференция.

Хотелось сказать недомерку, что он займет столько времени, сколько ему понадобится, и, может, даже швырнуть парня о стену. Но Джаред лишь кивнул и вошел в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь.

Генерал Феррис сидела за столом из стекла и стали, поверхность которого усеивали блокноты, распечатки, планшеты. На углу притулился голопроектор. Она что-то царапала стилусом и даже не подняла головы посмотреть, кто вошел.

– Вы обещали, что я буду первым, кому сообщат, если с Дженсеном что-то случится, – выпалил он, нимало не заботясь, что напоминает плаксивого ребенка.

Феррис подхватилась.

– Джаред, – она вышла из-за стола.

Джаред вытянул руки, защищаясь от ее объятий. От нее ему нужны не утешения, а гарантии.

Феррис пожала ему руку, на мгновение прикрыв второй и крепко сжав.

– Я бы связалась с тобой, но проклятые СМИ завладели записью раньше нас.

Она указала на кресло перед ее столом. Джаред сел, отметив, что тут подушки гораздо мягче, чем в коридоре.

Феррис вернулась за стол.

– Чертовы конфедераты выслали ее прямиком в СМИ, рассчитывая посеять панику.

Джареду было плевать, кто и как паниковал, лишь бы они вернули брата домой.

– И что вы собираетесь делать? – спросил он. – Как вы собираетесь вернуть его?

– Джаред, – она глубоко вздохнула. – Мы даже не знаем, давно ли это было снято. Возможно, Дженсен уже мертв.

– Нет, – Джаред едва не вскочил со стула. Он схватился за подлокотники, впиваясь пальцами в дешевый кожзаменитель.

– Даже если Дженсен жив... – она уронила руки на стол и мягко посмотрела на него. – Скорей всего, он в глубоком тылу. И мы не можем собрать отряд там, особенно, если учесть, что они разыскивают скобов.

– Вы не можете... Вы не можете его просто бросить там!

– Не я приняла такое решение! – рявкнула в ответ Феррис, теперь уже больше похожая на саму себя. – После выхода новостей было заседание объединенного комитета начальников штабов. Они собираются расформировать Секс-корпус. Мы должны защитить тех, кто остался!

– А я считал, что преданность что-то значит, – сказал Джаред. – Дженсен бы никогда никого не бросил.

Феррис взяла планшет со стола и подала ему.

– Ты прав. Он бы не бросил.

Взяв его, Джаред провел пальцем по экрану.

– Что за черт? – слова перед глазами сливались в одно. Это не может быть то, о чем он подумал!

– Капитан Эклз предпринял некоторые шаги на случай, если с ним что-то произойдет во время выполнения задания.

– Но я думал, он продал ранчо, – Джаред знал, что Дженсену пришлось так поступить, чтобы оплатить его лечение.

Феррис покачала головой.

– Он передал собственность армии. И до сих пор прибыль от ранчо получали мы. Но теперь... оно твое.

Учитывая обстоятельства, Джаред лучше бы получил обратно Дженсена.

– Мне от этого не легче, – фыркнул он.

– Я и не рассчитывала, – Феррис, казалось, утонула в кресле. Лицо ее осунулось, под глазами темнели круги. – Но это все, что я могу дать тебе, Джаред.

Еще ничего не закончилось. Джаред знал, что найдет способ вернуть брата домой, даже если ему придется сделать это лично.

– Спасибо, что уделили мне время, генерал.

– Я должна идти на пресс-конференцию. Но ты звони, Джаред, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Джаред знал, что не станет.

Когда он вернулся, Дри была занята – разговаривала по комму. Джаред почувствовал укол вины. Она взяла отгул, чтобы приехать с ним сюда, а ведь у нее, наверное, есть уйма дел поважнее.

– Мне надо идти. Я вам перезвоню, – сказала она, касаясь наушника. – Джаред, что случилось?

Он схватил ее за руку и потащил прочь от кабинета. Меньше всего хотелось доставить удовольствие неприятному адъютанту, который мог услышать их разговор. Нажав на кнопку вызова лифта, он наконец заговорил.

– Они не собираются лететь за ним. Они никого не собираются спасать. И даже могут расформировать их проклятый Секс-корпус.

– Джаред...

– Ах да, есть и хорошая новость – Дженсен оставил мне дом нашего детства, – он помахал перед ней планшетом и швырнул его в  открывшийся лифт. Планшет отскочил от стенки и упал на пол, но не разбился.

Дри вошла в кабину и подняла его.

– Звезды, Джаред. То, что твой брат сделал для тебя...

Он нажал кнопку, чтобы спуститься вниз.

– Я знаю.

Джаред прислонился головой к стене кабины – она приятно холодила лоб. Вспомнилось, что он хотел поговорить с Сэм. Если кто и знал, что делать в подобной ситуации, то лишь она. Он вытащил из кармана свой комм и набрал ее код.

– Джаред! – ее голос звучал взволнованно. – Ох, Джаред.

– Привет, Сэм. Я на базе. Ты далеко?

– Все еще здесь, милый. Хочешь встретиться за завтраком?

Конечно! Почему бы нет, черт возьми? Ему все еще нужно есть.

– Но только не на базе.

Он больше не вынесет военных, самим своим видом напоминавших о жертве, принесенной Дженсеном.

– Ты знаешь местечко “У Эми” за мостом? Кафе с открытой площадкой, с отличным видом на океан. Встретимся там через двадцать минут.

– До встречи, Сэм.

 

* * *

 

Едва Джаред вошел на террасу кафе, как Сэм заключила его в объятия. От нее он мог их принять – для них с Дженсеном она была почти членом семьи.

Через мгновение Джаред отодвинулся и кашлянул:

– Сэм, ты помнишь Дри?

Та улыбнулась его невесте.

– Конечно, помню! Рада снова встретиться, Адриана.

Дри тоже ее обняла.

– Я тоже рада вас видеть.

– Пойдем, я заказала нам столик, – Сэм выдвинула замысловатый узорчатый стул из-за хрупкого на вид стеклянного стола. Забыв об осторожности, его можно расколоть кулаком.

Прямо над столешницей возникло голографическое меню. Джаред ткнул в несколько строчек наугад, сомневаясь, что вообще сможет хоть что-то проглотить.

– Мы только что виделись с генералом, – пояснила Дри Сэм. Слава звездам, хоть кто-то в состоянии начать разговор.

– Они даже не собираются искать его, – выпалил Джаред.

Сэм прекратила изучать меню.

– Что?

– Как раз сейчас идет пресс-конференция. Уверен, что ее покажут в новостях, – Джаред не знал, есть ли там голопроектор. Они ведь не в спортивном баре. – Очевидно, это слишком рискованно. Поговаривают даже о роспуске Секс-корпуса.

Сэм нахмурилась.

– Такого не должно произойти. Мы слишком важны.

– Сэм, – сказал Джаред, – надо что-то предпринять. Я не могу бросить его там, не зная, что с ним произошло.

Он сунул руку в карман, нащупав планшет. Что, по мнению Дженсена, он должен делать с ранчо Эклзов? Прямо сейчас ему хотелось встряхнуть брата, сказать ему, что он не должен был возвращаться на срочную службу. Какой толк от ранчо, если Дженсена с ним нет?

– У меня есть кое-какие связи на границе, – сказала Сэм. – Я могу воспользоваться ими, но, Джаред, ты должен понимать, что официально я ничего сделать не могу. Иначе у меня вообще не будет такой возможности.

Одна только ее готовность помочь значила так много!

– Замечательно, Сэм, это было бы просто здорово.

Дри сжала губы и, казалось, глубоко задумалась.

– А кто мог бы отменить решение генералов по данному вопросу? Я имею в виду, должен быть весь Сенат или достаточно одного сенатора?

Дри, конечно, работала в земном отделении Сената, но Джаред сомневался, что у нее достаточно влияния, чтобы заставить сенатора поднять этот вопрос. Но сама мысль что-то пробудила в памяти.

– Думаю, что подобное решение должно быть принято голосованием, – сказала Сэм.

– Сенатор Маккеллен, – Джаред сел ровнее, произнеся имя вслух. – Одно время Дженсен с ним работал. Как думаете, он мог бы помочь?

– Он сенатор Кварцита, и у него достаточно влияния, – Дри поднялась, включая комм. – Я позвоню своему боссу. Посмотрим, сможет ли он устроить тебе с ним встречу.

Джаред вытер потные ладони о бедра. Только он лишился одной возможности, как Дри предоставила ему другую. Он был готов ухватиться за любой шанс и согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы спасти Дженсена. И не важно, что придется сделать.

 

* * *

 

Сегодняшним утром его помощник казался особенно взволнованным. Сенатор Йен Маккеллен снял пиджак и повесил на крючок.

– Что там у вас, кадет Весли? Кто-то подсунул вам кофе без кофеина?

Пол Весли, очевидно, привык не реагировать на выпады сенатора. Какая жалость! Приводить в ярость скобов было одним из его любимых развлечений.

– В кабинете вас ждет молодой человек.

– О, и меня не уведомили о встрече? – Маккеллен мысленно просмотрел свой график встреч, почти уверенный, что на утро ничего не планировал.

– Это был срочный запрос от сенатора Земли, – тон Весли был столь же холоден, как и выражение лица. Маккеллен мысленно сделал пометку дать хоть небольшое послабление своему референту.

– Сенатор Бриджес.

Ллойда он знал – хороший человек. Что ему понадобилось?

– Что за молодой человек?

– Представился Джаредом Эклзом.

Рука сенатора замерла, так и не взяв утренний кофе.

– Эклзом, говоришь? Придержи все мои звонки. Нам не мешать.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

Кофе он взял с собой, попивая небольшими глотками, чтобы скрыть свое удивление. Высокий, здоровенный парень не имел ни малейшего сходства с Дженсеном. Хотя был по-своему прелестен. Маккеллен позволил взгляду задержаться на длинных ногах, сильных бедрах и широких плечах. Когда молодой человек развернулся, Маккеллен увидел его лицо: острые нос и подбородок, мягкие волосы, заведенные за уши. Очень даже неплох.

– Не думаю, что мы знакомы, юноша, – Маккеллен протянул ему правую руку. – Йен Маккеллен.

– Сенатор, для меня честь познакомиться с вами, – сказал парень. Маккеллен мог по достоинству оценить крепкое мужское рукопожатие. – Джаред Эклз.

– Имеете какое-то отношение к Дженсену Эклзу?

– Он мой брат, – уголки его милых розовых губ опустились. – Я здесь из-за него.

– А! – Маккеллен опустил кружку на стол. Для выпивки рановато, но сейчас он бы убил за глоток хорошего виски. – Я видел в новостях. Военные отказываются отвечать. Гребаный стыд.

Он действительно так думал. Он до сих пор вспоминал о Джене с нежностью. Немногие скобы, приставленные к Сенату, были столь же добросовестными, как Дженсен. Или столь же гибкими. А еще парень был чертовски изобретательным, так  что сенатору приходилось самому что-то придумывать, чтобы переплюнуть его.

И Дженсен так сладостно подчинялся. Маккеллен никогда прежде не встречал такого естественного, непринужденного саба. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, вспоминая лицо Дженсена, его прикушенную губу и беспомощный стон в руках Маккеллена.

– Я надеялся, что вы сможете мне помочь. Может, озвучите вопрос в Сенате, – Джаред чуть ли не хлопал ресницами.

– Приказать военным принять участие в широко разрекламированной спасательной операции?

– Что-нибудь сделать. Что угодно, только не оставлять своих солдат там, – на мгновение Маккеллен увидел, как сверкнули глаза парня, но тот быстро опустил веки и шагнул ближе. – Я был бы очень... признателен, если бы вы смогли...

Джаред сделал еще один шаг и положил на грудь сенатора ладонь. Очень тяжелую и очень теплую.

Ах, быть бы на двадцать лет моложе и менее щепетильным! Осторожно он убрал руку Джареда.

– Сынок, я буду честен. Соблазнитель из тебя ужасный.

На щеках парня вспыхнул румянец, и Маккеллен чуть не передумал. Он обошел свой стол.

– Мне нравился Дженсен. Не знаю, смогу ли я что-то сделать на уровне Сената, но у меня есть некоторые связи с теми, кто мог бы помочь.

На мгновение ему показалось, что в красивых раскосых глазах блеснули слезы, потом Джаред кивнул и расслабился.

– Спасибо. Я только... я просто хочу вернуть его домой.

Маккеллен схватил кружку и сделал большой глоток кофе.

– Сынок, я думаю, все в Объединенных планетах хотят этого. Никто не в силах забыть его лицо.

Он сам пытался не думать об этом, тех кадров хватило, чтобы у любого начались ночные кошмары. Образ Дженсена стал символом для Объединенных планет, символом, способным объединить людей против злодеяний Конфедерации.

Символом, который нельзя проигнорировать.

 

* * *

 

– Командор Морган, вы могли бы уделить нам немного времени в конференц-зале?

Джефф ощетинился – ему помешали, отвлекли от сверки ящиков со списком.

– Я занят, Гилленхаал.

– Всего десять минут. Пожалуйста!

Ему нужно продолжать работать. С тех пор как он увидел ту запись – зернистую и блеклую – Джефф погрузился в свои обязанности. На планете 724 могли остаться выжившие, но они должны жить под землей. Надо бы придумать, как добыть информацию без потерь. Вот только ему приходится сидеть на Гармонии, вместо того, чтоб быть уже там. На Семьсот двадцать четвертую он попадет, только когда “Меркурий” полетит туда в следующий раз. Проверка базы не займет много времени.

Джефф не желал останавливаться. Если он остановится, то начнет думать, а там и вспоминать.

Бывало, ему казалось, Дженсен рядом. Перед самым пробуждением, на грани сна и бодрствования, Джефф вдруг улавливал его теплый запах и тянулся, ожидая, что под рукой окажется крепкое горячее тело. Но натыкался лишь на холодную простыню, и просыпался, понимая, что он один. Дженсена нет.

– Десять минут, сержант, – согласился Джефф, следуя за Гилленхаал в место, отведенное для встреч. База была на стадии сборки, и потребуется еще немного времени, прежде чем всеми помещениями можно будет пользоваться.

Войдя, он удивился, увидев, сколько там собралось народу. Гилленхаал, конечно, доктор Джонсон, сидящий за столом, Чикези и Витфилд, Хэнк Таппен со своим мастером стражем Йеном за спиной. При виде их Джефф стиснул зубы. Хэнк так быстро перенял образ жизни Гармонии, что с трудом верилось, что не так давно его требовалось спасать. Еще там были два скоба, присланных в Гармонию, Ходж и Бэлл, одетые точно так же, как и Хэнк с Йеном.

Стоило Джеффу войти, как все разговоры прекратились. Он скрестил руки на груди:

– Ну? Что тут происходит?

Первым заговорил Витфилд.

– Мы хотим помочь.

Джефф растерянно моргнул:

– Помочь с чем?

Сначала никто не хотел отвечать. Затем, как обычно, открыл рот Хэнк.

– Спасти Эклза, конечно.

Этого еще не хватало! Джефф потер лоб, пытаясь успокоить подступавшую головную боль.

– И с чего такие мысли?

– Мы все видели трансляцию, – произнесла Кэролайн, – и хотим участвовать в спасательной операции.

Прежде чем кто-то успел высказать свое мнение, Джефф вскинул руку.

– Спасательной операции не будет.

На минуту воцарилась благословенная тишина, потом все заговорили одновременно. Куда девалась дисциплина?

– Хватит! – заорал Джефф и почувствовал удовлетворение, когда все замолчали и посмотрели на него. – Объединенный комитет начальников штабов пришел к выводу, что для организации спасательной операции недостаточно оснований. Исходя из времени, которое потребовалось, чтобы запись дошла к нам, скорей всего, все пленные мертвы. Нет смысла рисковать кем-то еще.

С каменным лицом он передал все, что сказала ему капитан Дивайн. Она лично зачитала ему постановление, избегая смотреть в глаза. Джефф ее не винил.

– При всем моем уважении, сэр, это чушь собачья! – снова начал Хэнк.

– Чего вы от меня хотите, майор? Чтоб я захватил “Меркурий”? Чтоб в одиночку выступил против Конфедерации? – Джефф стиснул кулаки, в ушах шумела кровь.

Хэнк отделился от группы и встал прямо перед ним.

– Если понадобится, то да! Вы же не можете всерьез согласиться с тем, что его бросят там!

– Не указывайте мне, что я должен чувствовать, майор! Да вы понятия не имеете! – рука сама поднялась для удара.

– Так делайте что-нибудь! Все лучше, чем сидеть и наматывать сопли на кулак!

В висках пульсировало. Хэнку хорошо демонстрировать решительность и силу духа. Устроился тут, в Гармонии, весь красивый и счастливый со своим любовничком, а ему, Джеффу пришлось вернуться к работе и притворяться, что история с Кэти не повторилась снова. Он поставил долг превыше всего и снова все потерял.

– Командор! – между ними встал Йен. Он перехватил запястье Джеффа и слегка встряхнул, повернувшись к Хэнку, спокойно сказал: – Вернись на место и успокойся, – затем снова обратился к Джеффу: – Прошу прощения за поведение моего саба. Но если вам нужно кого-нибудь ударить, позвольте мне устроить это с тем, кто хочет, чтоб его ударили.

Только тогда Йен отпустил его и отошел.

Джефф уставился в его темные глаза, понимая, что атмосфера в комнате изменилась.

– Все по местам, – приказал он, почувствовав удовлетворение, когда все, кроме Йена и Хэнка ушли.

Хэнк, скрестив руки на груди, отказывался встречаться с Джеффом глазами. Что ж, тогда лучше иметь дело с его мастером.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Устройте.

Трудно сказать, кто удивился больше: Йен или он сам.

 

* * *

 

Йен решил не водить Моргана в трактиры, куда они временами заглядывали с Генри. Этот визит – нечто иное. В молодости Йен экспериментировал со своими садистскими наклонностями и нашел, что это не всегда ему по вкусу. Но он точно знал, куда идти.

“Раскрытая ладонь” – хорошо известное заведение на вершине башни в Королевском округе. Положение Моргана в Гармонии позволило бы им войти, даже если бы Йен не выступил в роли гида, сидя напротив Моргана, пока тот с хозяином заведения обсуждал контракт на вечер.

В отличие от Генри, Морган не имел никакой подготовки в обсуждении  контрактов. Йен сидел рядом и вмешивался, только если ему казалось, что тот запутался. Когда дело дошло до раздела о кровопролитии, Морган сделался очень спокойным.

– Никаких ножей, – сказал он, вычеркнув стилусом строчку.

Дом Феран что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

– Пожалуй, вас устроит Кейден. Сегодня ночью он свободен.

– Не думаю, что мне понадобится так много времени, – сказал Джефф.

Йен чуть толкнул его локтем.

– Это на случай, если выведете его из строя на весь остаток вечера.

Когда Джефф побледнел, Йен задался вопросом, верно ли поступил, затащив Джеффа сюда. Совершенно очевидно, что Морган скорбит по своему сабу, но ему необходима какая-то физическая разрядка, пока он не рехнулся или не выместил эмоции на ком-то неподготовленном.

– Я не буду.

– Я провожу вас в одну из задних комнат, – предложил Феран.

Йен ободряюще кивнул Моргану и вернулся к дивану, у которого, стоя на коленях, его дожидался Генри. Феран предоставлял работу квалифицированным сабам в красных ошейниках. За Джеффа Моргана можно не волноваться.

– Ты правда думаешь, что это то, в чем он нуждается? – спросил Генри, склонив голову так, чтоб устроившемуся на диванчике Йену было удобно перебирать его волосы.

– Не знаю, – признался Йен. – На самом деле ему нужен саб Дженсен. И никто из нас не может ему дать его.

Генри опустил взгляд, как делал всегда, размышляя. Упаси Гармония от ошибки считать это выражением уважения своему дому. Йен не смог сдержать улыбку, проводя пальцами, как гребнем, по мягким, но непослушным волосам.

– Знаешь, я бы позволил ему врезать мне.

Несмотря на резкость высказываний и несдержанность, лишь немногие догадывались, насколько проницательным мог быть Генри. Но знать такое – работа Йена. За месяцы, проведенные вместе, они многое узнали друг о друге. Йен нуждался в присутствии Генри. Поодиночке они не смогли бы внести свой вклад в восстановление Пасдара. Нужно дорожить каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе, наслаждаться им, пока контракт Генри не закончится и он не улетит.

– Это мне решать, – сказал Йен. – Не стоило его провоцировать.

Генри покачал головой, так что пальцы Йена скользнули в сторону. Он поднял голову, его глаза блеснули синевой в свете висящего над ними бра.

– Ты накажешь меня?

– Не уверен. Мне кажется, что тебе слишком нравится процесс, – на самом деле Йену еще никогда не приходилось наказывать Генри всерьез, так чтобы исправить неправильное поведение. А поскольку ему нравилась откровенность и естественность саба, то не хотелось менять поведение того. Опять же, все приличия были соблюдены.

Генри переместился так, что оказался на коленях между широко расставленных ног Йена, и обнял его за пояс. Йен не ожидал услышать от него признания:

– Меня совершенно выбило из колеи случившееся с Эклзом. Он не заслужил подобного.

Йен заключил лицо Генри в ладони, нежно погладил колючие от щетины щеки. Вся Гармония видела те ужасающие кадры. Наверное, это был единственный раз, когда королева усомнилась в правильности своего решения подключить вещательную сеть Объединенных планет к их телекомму.

– Да, – согласился Йен. – Не заслужил.

Так же, как и Джефф Морган.

 

* * *

 

Как только за хозяином трактира закрылась дверь, Джефф снова задался вопросом, какого черта он здесь делает? Зачем ему сессия с посторонним сабом?  Все ускоряя шаг, он кружил по комнате. Она оказалась хорошо оборудованной игровой. По центру стояла скамья с мягкой обивкой, высотой по пояс, стул, набор колодок и большой деревянный крест в углу. Стены были увешаны инвентарем – комбинация секс-игрушек и оружия. Джефф не отводил глаз от стенда с лезвиями.

Когда дверь открылась снова, он помедлил, сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь и приготовился встретиться с сабом Кейденом. Джефф ожидал увидеть кого-то невысокого и гибкого, как Миша, но вошедший мужчина не оправдал ожиданий. Он оказался высоким, широкоплечим, с накачанными грудью и прессом, с мощными бедрами, видневшимися из-под короткого килта.

Взгляд пронзительно синих глаз, сверкнувший из-под темных кудрей, странным образом успокоил Джеффа. Он не спутает их с зелеными глазами Дженсена. Красный ошейник саба убеждал окончательно – Кейден тут для временного использования.

– Я принял ваш контракт, мастер, – улыбнулся Кейден, демонстрируя превосходные белые зубы. – У меня только один вопрос: хотите ли вы, чтоб я отбивался. – Он чуть пожал плечами, поясняя: – У каждого мастера свои предпочтения.

Джефф покачал головой.

– Нет. Я хочу, чтоб ты только принимал.

Если бы он не присматривался, то и не заметил бы, как усилилось биение жилки на горле Кейдена, как ускорилось его дыхание. Саб выглядел взволнованным перспективой.

– Как пожелаете, мастер.

– Пока мы не начали... – Джефф обязан был спросить. Несмотря на то, что внутри все переворачивалось, он знал, что не будет в ладу с самим собой, не зная, действительно ли Кейден хочет того, что он будет делать. – Какое у тебя... стоп-слово, если понадобится? – прежде ему не приходилось беспокоиться о подобном.

Кейден подмигнул и указал на ошейник:

– Он начнет светиться, если я захочу завершения сессии. Если вы сразу же не остановитесь, к хозяину поступит сигнал тревоги.

– Хорошо, – Джефф расслабился. Не придется волноваться о силе ударов. Если будет слишком, он сразу узнает. – Раздевайся.

Кейден расстегнул ремешок, удерживавший килт, и тот упал к его босым ногам.

Он выступил из островка ткани, оставаясь совершенного голым. Что-то в этом сильном обнаженном мужчине в ошейнике вызывало желание причинить ему боль.

Джефф ударил едва ли не раньше, чем понял это. Сегодня похоже, его правый кулак жил своей жизнью. Он врезался Кейдену в лицо так, что саба развернуло. Однако вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, тот повернулся, подставляя вторую щеку.

Хук левой был таким же жестоким, как и правой. На сей раз Кейден поднялся медленней, из разбитого носа сочилась кровь. Саб отер ее и с вызовом посмотрел Джеффу в глаза.

Отлично. Ему как раз и нужен кто-то без жеманства и слез. Джефф чувствовал, как внутри разгорается гнев, и взор застилает темная пелена. Он умел драться, его обучали разным видам рукопашной. Но сейчас умение не требовалось. Сейчас он просто награждал Кейдена ударами и оплеухами, швыряя из стороны в сторону, пока тот не перегнулся через скамью в центре комнаты.

Джефф схватил одно из орудий со стены. Сжав пальцы на тонком хлысте, он обрушил его на идеальную гладкую задницу. Хотелось пометить ее синяками и ссадинами так же, как и лицо Кейдена. Одной рукой Джефф сжимал и удерживал его запястья, а второй наносил удары.

В происходящем не было ничего похожего на сцены с Дженсеном. Никаких ограничителей для саба, чтоб тому было легче, никаких тщательно спланированных речей. Лишь насилие ради насилия. Джефф опустил хлыст и разочарованно отбросил его. Столкнул Кейдена со скамьи на пол.

Саб встал на колени, опустив плечи и голову. Меж бедер торчал напряженный налитой, сочащийся смазкой член.

– На меня стоит? – прорычал Джефф. Он едва сдержал готовое сорваться с языка слово “мальчик”. Но нет, это ласковое обращение для другого случая, другого человека, бесконечно дорогого и ныне утраченного.

Кейден взглянул на него снизу вверх опухшими глазами.

– На боль.

Джефф протолкнул ногу меж бедер Кейдена и носком ботинка потер голый член.

– Давай. Возьми ее. Если хочешь кончить, прими боль.

Саб подался вперед, изгибаясь в унизительной позе, сгорбившись над ногой Джеффа, чтобы получить разрядку. Он застонал, бедра дернулись вперед с неожиданной силой. Резко вскрикнув, Кейден кончил, выплеснувшись на пол.

Джефф провел рукой по волосам саба.

– Ты в порядке?

Тот кивнул. Он уткнулся носом Джеффу в бедро.

– Что я могу сделать для вас?

Джефф отодвинулся.

– Ничего.

Он даже не возбудился. Это было вообще не о том. Нет, все дело было в чем-то совершенно другом.

 

 * * *

 

 Джефф держался до самого возвращения в свою каюту на “Меркурии”. Это было не трудно. Он много месяцев прожил с таким выражением лица, используя его как воинский щит, чтобы скрыть происходящее внутри.

Но после избиения Кейдена все вырвалось наружу. Притворяться дальше не было сил. Странно, но ему стало легче. В этом не было смысла, поскольку сессия с Кейденом лишь доказала, что для него Гармония утратила свое очарование и волшебство. Если оно вообще существовало само по себе, а не было вызвано обаянием Дженсена.

Джефф поставил комм на запись, выключив видео. Стащил пропитавшуюся потом форму, аккуратно сложил ее и только потом бросил в корзину для грязного белья.

– Дженсен, – произнес он. – Это мое последнее сообщение тебе.

Сидя на кровати в одних армейских трусах, Джефф наклонился вперед, зажав ладони между коленями.

– Считают, что ты мертв, или уже не жилец.

– Что думаю я? Не важно. Итог тот же. Тебя больше нет, – Джефф закрыл глаза. “Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу за то, что ты заставил меня влюбиться, а потом бросил меня на хрен.”

Но вслух он произнес лишь:

– Прощай, Дженсен.

И выключил комм.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Когда Дженсена снова поволокли в лабораторию Айзекса, он знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Число скобов в камерах сократилось до четырех. Наверное, теперь их останется трое.

Его поместили в те же высокотехнологичные оковы, что полностью обездвиживали руки и ноги и удерживали в любом положении, какое понравится Айзексу. Гораздо удобнее, чем перемещаться от скамьи к кресту или хирургическому столу. Один щелчок – и Дженсен лежал лицом вниз или был распластан так, как хотелось доброму доктору. На сей раз его растянули за руки, за ноги и подвесили в метре над полом – как раз та высота, чтобы Айзексу было удобно его допрашивать.

Тот вошел в лабораторию в сопровождении своих любимых ассистентов – Райан и раба-ящерицы. С радостным выражением лица он натянул медицинские перчатки.

В отчаянной попытке сдержать панику, Дженсен попробовал считать удары сердца. Если ему предстоит умереть, он умрет с достоинством. Это единственное, что еще зависело от него.

– Я наконец придумал, что с тобой сделать. Дженсен, верно? – Айзекс выкатил из угла столик с хирургическими инструментами и начал их раскладывать.

– Да какая разница, как его зовут, – сказала Райан со своей обычной ухмылкой.

К сожалению, Дженсену так и не выдалась возможность врезать ей. Но слова доктора навели на мысль, что смерть откладывается, так что в конце концов может шанс и выпадет. Он попытался согнуть пальцы, заключенные в оковы, но безуспешно. Ему не предоставили роскоши держаться за что-то. Пальцы занемели, как, впрочем, и руки, и ноги.

– Что вы со мной сделаете? – просипел Дженсен. Он бы и рад не знать, но эта информация могла бы помочь как-то подготовиться. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и продолжить счет не получалось. Его превратят в тварь, подобную рабу-ящерице? Или изменят конечности, как тем рабам, что он видел?

Айзекс взял с подноса шприц с каким-то препаратом и двинулся к Дженсену. Он остановился пугающе близко, почти касаясь его голой груди, и начал ощупывать виски.

– Знаешь, у тебя очень красивые глаза.

О звезды! Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не моргать. Сдержать прокатившуюся по телу дрожь не получилось. Он открыл рот, желая сказать что-то остроумное, но сумел выдавить лишь:

– Пожалуйста. Не надо.

Айзекс едва слышно вздохнул:

– Неужели? Я должен заткнуть тебя?

– Нет. Мы хотим слышать его крики, – сказала Райан.

Дженсен не посмотрел в ее сторону, хотя взгляд в холодные голубые глаза Айзекса тоже мало помогал. Айзекс выглядел довольным, словно перспектива ослепить, причинить боль доставляла ему радость. Дженсен дернулся в оковах, пытаясь хоть как-то воспротивиться происходящему.

– Думаю, он слишком хорошо обучен, чтобы кричать. Кроме того, – говоря, Айзекс вводил Дженсену в шею препарат, – если он будет слишком дергаться, я могу повредить кое-что более ценное.

Игла вошла в шею, Дженсен вскрикнул и больше не смог издать ни звука. Лекарство оказалось чем-то вроде парализатора – мышцы словно замерзли. Дыхание участилось, и Дженсен испугался, что оно как-то подействует на легкие и он задохнется, так и глядя в это безжалостное лицо.

– Как я уже говорил, у тебя красивые глаза, – Айзекс вернулся к своему столику с инструментами. – Я не хочу повредить их. Однако ты замечаешь слишком многое.

Он вернулся с очередным приспособлением и закрепил его на виске Дженсена. Сначала не чувствовалось ничего, а потом начало жечь.

– Мне пришлось принять это к сведению. Ты наблюдаешь и анализируешь, когда думаешь, что мы не видим. Такая наблюдательность хороша для солдата, даже высоко ценится в рабах. Но ты ни то, ни другое. Ты наш пленник. А скоро станешь нашей шлюхой.

Кричать не получалось. Дженсен чувствовал клокотание в горле, словно его парализованный голос спрятали туда, где никто не услышит. Не удавалось даже моргнуть. Слезы наполнили глаза и потекли по щекам.

Жжение становилось все сильней и, наконец, превратилось в резкую острую боль. Работая, Айзекс что-то напевал, он выбирал и использовал все новые инструменты. Но Дженсена существовала только мучительная боль в голове. Айзекс лишил его подвижности, но не дал никаких обезболивающих.

Гребаный сукин сын! Дженсен пытался разозлиться, переключиться на гнев, пусть даже не мог кричать. Он задыхался, тело как-то сопротивлялось боли.

– Больше такого не будет.  Ну вот... почти закончил.

И все вокруг скрыла тьма. Вот только Дженсен оставался в сознании.

 

***

 

Попытка отползти оказалась ошибкой.

Ему не дали времени, чтобы оправиться после операции. Ослепленного, его выволокли из лаборатории. Дженсен продолжал моргать, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть, но тщетно.

– Ловко, – прошепелявил парень-ящерица. – Нервы перерезаны, но глаза красивы, как и прежде.

Дженсен думал, что его кинут обратно в камеру, оставят барахтаться в собственных нечистотах. Но нет, его привели в салон. Там всегда было людно, хотя Дженсен не знал, кто эти клиенты. Он полагал, что они участники проекта “Парвати”, вымещающие свои обиды на рабах-скобах. Однако порой казалось иначе – наверное, всегда находились новые люди, которых надо обслужить.

Теперь, в темноте, все стало в тысячу раз хуже. Дженсен не видел, кто его трогает. Не мог проверить, такую реакцию от него ожидают или нет. Сильные руки схватили его за бедра, и в зад тут же толкнулся твердый, раздирающий его член. Дженсен попытался хоть за что-то ухватиться, хоть как-то удержаться под мощными толчками.

Раньше он никогда не замечал здесь покрытия, только то, что оно обдирало локти и колени. Теперь, прижавшись к полу щекой, все что он мог – сосредоточиться на том, как грубый материал обжигает кожу, и кислой вони мочи и спермы, заполнившей ноздри. Прошло совсем немного времени, и кто-то (может, и не один?) схватил его за волосы, потянул вверх и заткнул рот членом.

Сколько это продолжалось – неизвестно: его передавали из рук в руки, и он не знал, что произойдет дальше: перегнут его через край дивана или заставят оседлать чьи-то бедра.

Ему позволили упасть на пол, и именно тогда он попытался отползти. Это вышло непроизвольно – он лишь хотел, чтобы все прекратилось. Просто, блядь, прекратилось. Но сделалось только хуже.

Послышались возражения и смех.

– Я удержу его на месте, – сказал кто-то, и прежде чем Дженсен разобрал, он почувствовал резкую боль: что-то острое вонзилось в его правую ладонь, пригвождая ее к полу. Он закричал, когда то же самое случилось с левой.

Сильные руки схватили его за лодыжки, и Дженсен брыкнулся, зная, что будет дальше.

И все равно не сумел подготовиться к протыканию ступней. Наверное, это были ножи – только лезвие могло так легко пройти сквозь кожу. Попытавшись двинуться, он почувствовал, как рвется плоть. Скользкие пальцы толкнулись ему в анус, и Дженсен заскулил, не в состоянии пошевелиться, точно так же, как в лаборатории Айзекса. Даже если бы он закричал, в ответ получил бы только смех. Оставалось лишь подчиниться.

Возбужденный член хлопал по бедру, и Дженсен сгорал от стыда – его плоть просто перегрелась от возбуждения.

“Прости”, – думал он, снова и снова, даже не зная, перед кем извиняется, и кусая губы, чтобы слова не вырвались вслух.

 

* * *

 

Войдя в дом, Адриана следовала за Джаредом по пятам. Они прибыли утром для осмотра старого ранчо Эклзов. Теперь оно стало собственностью Джареда, только он понятия не имел, как им управлять, и решил оставить прежних наемных работников. Дом, однако, прежде использовался военным управлением в качестве главного офиса. И когда они освобождали ранчо, Джаред попросил тут убрать.

В тишине пустого дома шаги по деревянному полу раздавались особенно гулко. Сквозь незашторенные окна струился свет, косыми лучами ложась на противоположную стену. Джаред пересек комнату и, подойдя к лестнице, ведущей наверх, задумчиво погладил перила.

– Ты здесь вырос?

– Жил до пятнадцати лет, – казалось, он сейчас далеко-далеко, а не в нескольких шагах от нее.

На него было больно смотреть. Адриана знала, как ужасно он скучал по Дженсену, и вся эта ситуация только усугубляла его горе.

– Тут ничего не напоминает о том доме, – Джаред покачал головой, – нет папиного кресла, маминого пледа на спинке дивана. Игрушек Мэгги на полу. Я все время бегал за Дженом... – его голос затих.

Адриана наконец приблизилась к нему. Прикоснувшись к его руке, она почувствовала, как напряжены мышцы.

– Джаред, сейчас у тебя есть возможность снова сделать это место своим домом. Нашим домом.

Он покачал головой.

– Один я не хочу.

– Ну, думаю, я могу помочь, – она попыталась улыбнуться. С тех пор как они узнали о том, что Дженсен в плену, она не заговаривала о свадьбе. Джаред так хотел, чтоб брат был здесь. Так что она спрятала свое желание поглубже, потому что он и без церемонии принадлежал ей. – Если ты позволишь.

Джаред кивнул. Он повел ее вверх по лестнице, показывая четыре спальни.

– Вон там была комната Дженсена, а следующая – моя...

– Джаред, – сказала она, – хватит думать о прошлом. Какая из них будет нашей?

Казалось, он сейчас начнет спорить с ней: лицо покраснело, как это бывало, когда он готов был взорваться от гнева. Но Джаред не вспылил и не заорал, лишь на минуту закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.

– Мы можем занять хозяйскую спальню, – сказал он, наконец, резко.

– Пойдем, покажешь, – она взяла его за руку. Адриана пообещала себе, что сделает это место домом, и оно будет носить их отпечаток. У Джареда здесь будут только хорошие воспоминания.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен начал терять счет времени. Когда его оставляли в покое, он спал, сжавшись в комок после насильственной кормежки чем-то отвратительным. Когда заснуть не удавалось, он мысленно сочинял письма Джеффу, представляя, что бы тот ответил. Иногда Дженсен мог поклясться, что видел Джеффа рядом, сидящим с ним в камере, хотя видеть больше не мог .

Порой он притворялся, что находится в Гармонии: прислонялся к решетке и, чувствуя, как метал вжимается в кожу, представлял, что Джефф уже в пути. И нужно только подождать чуть дольше. Просто продержаться.

Но с каждым разом удерживаться за прошлое становилось все труднее. Особенно после того, как Айзекс начал сдавать его разным клиентам.

– Красавчик, не так ли? Ничего не видит, так что не заметит вашего приближения. Мальчики в салоне придумали удобный способ удерживать его на месте. Очень рекомендую.

Дженсен согнул не прекращающие болеть руки. Клиентам понравилось пришпиливать его к полу, словно для научного эксперимента, а хозяева просто перестали исцелять раны. Может, он умрет от заражения крови раньше, чем его сломают окончательно? Можно же помечтать.

Сегодня (вечером ли, днем ли? Дженсен не знал) его отвели в один из номеров, которыми пользовались наиболее влиятельные клиенты. Это были лишь его догадки, основанные на подслушанных разговорах Айзекса или Райан. Даже не видя, он продолжал наблюдать. Просто пришлось использовать другие органы чувств.

Дженсен пополз по периметру комнаты, осторожно ощупывая дорогу рукой. Мягкий пушистый ковер – для удобства клиента, конечно. Пальцы начали неметь, и Дженсен испугался, что потеряет чувствительность до того, как с ним покончат. Он двигался вдоль стен, отметив расположение санузла и большого тяжелого ящика, который не смог открыть. Наверное, там хранили игрушки и ножи, чтоб использовать на нем. Конечно, ящик оказался закрыт – Дженсен пытался открыть его каждый раз.

Он пробрался в центр комнаты, к краю кровати с шелковым покрывалом, свисающим до пола. Из горла рвался смех. Как будто его хоть раз трахали на постели!

С тихим свистящим звуком открылась дверь. Дженсен застыл. Склонив голову, он принял коленно-локтевую позу – ладони долго не выдержат.

– Это и есть тот самый великий и ужасный скоб, которого я должен был опасаться? – от низкого, высокомерного, полного злобы голоса по спине побежали мурашки.

– Как видите, сэр, он совершенно сломлен и покорен нашей воле, – ответил ублюдок Айзекс.

Дженсен почувствовал, как ковер завибрировал от чьих-то шагов, и его тут же схватили за волосы, вынуждая поднять лицо.

– Смотрите, абсолютно беспомощен.

Бесполезные глаза наполнились слезами. Айзекс дернул так сильно, что, должно быть, выдрал клок волос. На Дженсена пахнуло лабораторией, вонючим антисептиком и кровью. От запаха замутило и, чтоб его не вырвало, он с трудом сглотнул.

– Да, Айзекс, ты хорошо поработал, – в высокомерном тоне послышались скучающие нотки. А вот это всегда опасно. – Я позову тебя, когда понадобится убрать.

Дженсен задрожал. Что это значит? Клиент, которого он не переживет?

– Конечно, сэр, – Айзекс отпустил Дженсена, нимало не заботясь о том, что он чуть не ударился лбом о пол. Странно, что доктор уступил так легко. Обычно ему нравилось хвастаться своими достижениями перед восторженными слушателями.

Все чувства Дженсена били тревогу. Он услышал, как открылась и снова закрылась дверь – Айзекс ушел. Попытался прислушаться к шагам нового клиента, но проклятый мягкий ковер заглушал их. Тогда Дженсен попробовал почувствовать движение, прижавшись к полу, чтобы уловить вибрацию. Когда раздался едва слышный щелчок, Дженсен понял, откуда донесся звук.

– Мэла, придержи все звонки. Я сообщу тебе, когда снова буду на связи.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – голос слегка дребезжал – верный признак, что ответили с другого комма.

Комм! Его ни разу не оставляли наедине с клиентом, имеющим при себе комм. Он готов был поспорить на что угодно, что Айзекс просто не позволял приносить их. Значит, либо Дженсена сочли слишком сломленным, чтобы сопротивляться, либо клиент был такой важной шишкой, что сам устанавливал правила.

Изо всех сил вслушиваясь, Дженсен пытался определить, где окажется комм. Послышался шорох снимаемой одежды, стук – наверное, ее положили на какую-то поверхность. Дженсен не успел исследовать всю кровать, так что мог лишь предположить, что клиент сложил свои пожитки на прикроватный столик. Не хочет испачкаться?

Нужно как-то заполучить комм. Нельзя продолбать такую возможность – скорей всего, свой первый и единственный шанс выбраться отсюда.

– Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно, – съеживаясь, захныкал он, почувствовав приближающиеся шаги. Нужно выглядеть слабым. Он не знал наверняка, как выглядит, черт, он даже не был уверен, что на самом деле не сломлен.

Мужчина хрипло рассмеялся. Схватив Дженсена за ошейник, он заставил его поднять лицо. Дженсен почувствовал запах его дыхания – должно быть, тот ел на обед что-то с карри.

– Айзекс отлично придумал с тобой. Посмотрим, будешь ли ты также хорош, как прошлый скоб.

Кем был прошлый скоб? Удалось ли ему увидеть лицо этого мерзавца перед смертью? Если Айзекс предназначил его для смертельного удара и ломал Дженсена с этой единственной целью, значит, ублюдок ебнутый на всю голову. После всего, через что Дженсен прошел, это должно означать, что парень порежет его на куски.

Если его не опередить.

Клиент швырнул Дженсена с такой силой, что он ударился носом о пол. Воспользоваться ладонями, чтобы защититься нельзя. Дженсен согнул пальцы. Сейчас ему нужна не столько их подвижность, сколько сила.

Шлепок по заднице заставил подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Дженсен ненавидел то, как быстро он терял ориентацию в пространстве. Нужно слушать.

– Раздвинь ноги. Быстро! – рявкнул мужчина. – Мне сказали, что у тебя стоит независимо от того, кто тебя ебет.

– Да, сэр, – прошептал Дженсен. Это он мог. Его обучили.

Дженсен развел ноги, выпятил задницу и оперся на локти, оберегая запястья, чтобы, как он надеялся, они послужили позже. Он задержал дыхание, когда клиент, яростно вцепившись в его бедра, издав рык, вставил ему. Член, вломившийся в дырку, ощущался так же, как и сотни членов, насиловавших его раньше – большой и толстый. Дженсен так и не смог привыкнуть, но сейчас ему удалось отвлечься от боли.

Требовалось только дождаться подходящего момента. Дженсен прислушивался всем телом и почувствовал, что клиент начал наращивать темп. Ублюдок был близок. Нужно действовать сейчас, пока парень кончает и слишком одурманен, чтобы дать отпор.

Хватка на бедрах ослабла. Всего лишь прикосновения – но этого достаточно. Со всей силой, что смог собрать, Дженсен дернул головой назад и с удовольствием услышал неприятный хруст.

– Что за...

Хорошо, что клиент заговорил – так его проще найти, будучи слепым. Дженсен развернулся и ударил прежде, чем тот успел прийти в себя. Лишь бы руки не отказали. Быстрым движением Дженсен схватил мужчину за голову и резко повернул. Он услышал характерный треск и, разжав руки, отполз от мертвого тела.

Нужно было найти комм до того, как за ним придут. Ходить или бегать Дженсен не мог, но со всей скоростью, на какую был способен, на четвереньках пополз вдоль кровати.

– Давай, давай же, – бормотал он. Комм должен быть где-то там. Истерзанные руки нащупали ткань. Так, рукав – пиджак – карман. Пока он возился с одеждой, что-то выпало. Дженсен начал обшаривать пол – с участившимся дыханием он осторожно водил рукой.

Рука коснулась чего-то холодного и твердого. Схватив комм, Дженсен провел по нему кончиками пальцев. К счастью, кнопку голосового управления можно было найти на ощупь – предусмотрено как раз на случай, если придется возиться с коммом в темноте.

– Вызов, – приказал он, когда комм запищал. – ОП частота Альфа 34 Красный 78363. Широкое вещание. Это капитан Дженсен Эклз, личный номер KAZ2Y5. Кто-нибудь меня слышит?

Шансов на успех было мало, одна надежда, что кто-то находится в пределах досягаемости. Если выслали спасательные суда, то на них могли прослушивать частоты. Дженсен задержал дыхание. Если ответа в ближайшие минуты не будет, придется попробовать включить режим пеленгационного передатчика и надеяться, что сигнал не перехватят конфедераты.

Комм ожил.

– Эклз? Боже правый, это ты?

Кейн! Из всех людей! У Дженсена вырвался смешок.

– Да, да, это я. У меня мало времени...

– Где ты, малыш?

– Индра, – прохрипел он. – Если вам удастся выйти на орбиту, вы сможете активировать химический маячок в моей татуировке... – если шрамы, пересекающие кожу, не испортили его. Если Кейн сможет привести свой бесценный нелегальный корабль прямо в сердце Конфедерации. Слишком много “если”.

– Индра! Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, верно?

Дженсен улыбнулся, касаясь комма губами – так тот ощущался настоящим.

– Поторопись.

– Я постараюсь.

Он затолкал комм под кровать, в надежде, что там его не сразу заметят. Конечно, невозможно сказать, на самом деле ему удалось расправить покрывало или он сделал только хуже. Потом пополз в санузел, сначала выбрав неверное направление, так что пришлось возвращаться по стеночке. Он закрыл и запер за собой дверь и свернулся клубком возле унитаза. Поиск не займет много времени, и его найдут быстро, но он никому не собирался облегчать задачу.

Послышались вопли и топот ног в тяжелых ботинках, и его схватили чьи-то руки. Дженсен прикрыл лицо от посыпавшихся на него ударов. Айзекс орал:

– Ты, невежественный мальчишка, ты хоть знаешь, что ты натворил? Да как ты посмел?!!

– Полагаю, он не настолько сломлен, как вы думали, – в обличительные речи ворвался голос Райан.

– Закрой свой рот!

– Вы не можете его убить. Его захотят судить. И суд будут транслировать на всю Конфедерацию.

– Пошла ты! – рявкнул Айзекс, но бить перестал, оставив Дженсена дрожащим от боли.

Внутри словно что-то лопнуло – он чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. Стало трудно дышать, руки и ноги сделались вялыми и, казалось, больше ему не принадлежали.

– В клетку его!

Когда кто-то подошел и схватил его, движение отозвалось в каждом нерве, все тело вспыхнуло от боли, и Дженсен сдался. Он позволил тишине накрыть его и потерял сознание.

 

* * *

 

Дверь лифта открылась, и Кейн задержал дыхание. План оказался хорош, гораздо лучше большинства их прожектерства, и он сработает. Они со Стивом переоделись служащими, которым велено явиться с роботом-уборщиком. Никто не обратил внимания на их группу.

Охрана за дверью даже не удостоила их кивка, когда Крис и Стив прошли мимо них. Прежде чем отсек с охранниками закрылся за ними, послышалось, как один сказал другому:

– Да, убирать им придется дохренища.

– Проклятье, – пробормотал Стив.

– Не обращай внимания. Подключи робота, – Кейн двинулся по темному коридору между камерами, нагибаясь и заглядывая в каждую. Они забрались так далеко не для того, чтобы обнаружить, что Дженсен уже мертв.

Стив открыл панель в стене, и робот пронзительно взвизгнул, соединившись с портом. Это вызовет помехи в системе безопасности и видеонаблюдения, и они надеялись, что им хватит времени на то, чтобы вытащить Дженсена и погрузить в транспорт, ожидающий их на улице. Дэннил, положившись на знакомых своих друзей, в космопорте держала наготове собственный корабль.

Кейн дважды перепроверил, дышит ли еще тело в восьмой камере. И только потом он понял, что по ту сторону решетки Дженсен.

– Стив, мы готовы?

– Дай мне десять секунд, – тот коснулся панели робота. – Уже.

– Открой восьмую камеру, – он присел на корточки и проскользнул внутрь, едва опустились прутья. Черт, сколько же Дженсена тут держали в таком состоянии?

Кейн вытащил его, морщась при виде красных полос, оставшихся на бетонном полу. Нужно как можно быстрей обработать раны, но еще быстрее надо выбраться из столицы. Иначе погибнут все трое.

– Вот, – Стив ввел Дженсену в шею лекарство – обычный коктейль препаратов из аптечки: противоинфекционное, обезболивающее и что-то еще, что там добавляют, чтобы не истечь кровью на задании. – Черт, что с ним вытворяли?

– Удивлен? Сукин сын прикончил их невъебенного императора. Да он дышит еще лишь потому, что они хотят устроит публичное судилище.

– Ну, они его не получат. Давай, помоги мне.

Дженсен повис на их руках мертвым грузом, когда его перекладывали в тележку робота-уборщика. Стив расправил над ним брезент, а Кейн осторожно сложил сверху моющие и чистящие средства. Они рассчитывали, что никто особо не станет к ним присматриваться

Кейн был чертовски уверен, что план сработает.

 

* * *

 

Позже Дженсен мог вспомнить только лязг металла и шепот Стива. Он не мог сказать, когда они покинули комплекс или как Кейну удалось вытащить их. Еще минуту назад он лежал в грязной камере, а в следующую очнулся в кровати, и над головой тихо попискивало медицинское оборудование.

Он сумел открыть глаза, но его по-прежнему окружала тьма. Дженсен облизнул губы и попробовал ощутить все тело.

– Не пытайся встать, – сказал голос. – Хочешь пить? У меня есть ледяная крошка.

Нет, не может быть. Должно быть, он спит. А может, он все еще заперт в своей камере и бредит?

– Дэни? – прохрипел он. Он попытался сесть, чтобы уйти, потому что, должно быть, сходит с ума, и в любой момент за ним могут явиться охранники.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш.

Что-то прохладное коснулось его рта. От неожиданности Дженсен разжал губы и с жадностью хлебнул льда. Это успокоило боль в горле.

– Где я?

– Все еще на судне Кейна. Скоро прибудем на Меридиан, и уже оттуда перевезем тебя на корабль Объединенных планет, с которым я связалась. У них должно быть медицинское оборудование, которого нет на “Дайне”.

Ее голос вернул его в прошлое. Минуло уже почти семь лет? В груди защемило, но Дженсен не мог пошевелиться, чтобы потереть ее.

– Дэни, что ты тут делаешь?

Она чуть слышно вздохнула.

– Как, по твоему мнению, нам удалось добраться до тебя? У меня есть связи. Людям Кейна такие и не снились.

Значит, Дэни неплохо устроилась. Хорошо. Дженсен волновался, что оказал ей дурную услугу, оставив в живых и отправив подальше из Конфедерации.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – Ты не должна была...

– Иди ты знаешь куда, Дженсен?!! – он узнал нотки гнева в голосе и чуть не улыбнулся. – Конечно, должна!

Ее ладонь коснулась его руки, и он удивился, что способен чувствовать – ведь все тело занемело. Должно быть, его накачали болеутоляющими – Дженсен почти парил над постелью.

– Я назвала его Джейсоном, – сказала она так тихо, что он едва ее расслышал.

– Кого? – начал спрашивать он и замолчал. – Ты... ты...

– Я не лгала тогда. Так или иначе, он наш. У него твои глаза и мои волосы, – она сглотнула так громко, что Дженсен услышал. – Так что я просто не могла позволить тебе умереть. Пусть даже я все еще злюсь на тебя.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Ни к чему напрягать зрение в попытках разглядеть ее. Он никогда не увидит Дэни снова.

– Прости.

– Ты только живи, Дженсен. Главное – живи.

Его собственные слова, сказанные семь лет назад. Он улыбнулся. Да, это его Дэни.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Джаред не должен был снова узнать обо всем из выпуска новостей. Они с Адрианой обнимались на новом диване, купленном для гостиной. Дри оформила комнаты так, что теперь в них едва ли можно было узнать дом его детства. Все, от цвета стен до мебели, отличалось от его воспоминаний и наводило на мысли о будущем.

Головизор был настроен на новостной канал, хотя Джаред давно потерял надежду услышать что-нибудь о своем брате. До сегодняшнего вечера.

Обычное развлекательное шоу было прервано срочным сообщением. Незнакомый Джареду диктор,  миниатюрный мужчина, смотрел прямо в камеру, пугая аудиторию бледностью и всклокоченной шевелюрой.

– Мы прерываем программу экстренным выпуском новостей. Стало известно, что был убит Император Конфедерации. Более того, убийца не кто иной, как капитан вооруженных сил Объединенных планет Дженсен Эклз, пребывавший в плену последние восемь месяцев и считавшийся погибшим. Кадры, которые вы сейчас увидите, были взяты из новостного выпуска Конфедерации.

– Какого черта? – прошептал Джаред. Видео конфедератов не ответило ни на один из его вопросов, сообщив лишь, что убийца – Дженсен – бежал из-под стражи.

Будто в ответ на его слова, запищал личный комм, сигналя о входящем вызове. Джаред переключил его на главный головизор. Когда появилось изображение генерала Феррис, Адриана сжала его руку еще сильнее.

Выглядела Феррис ужасно. Не будь Джаред знаком с ней ближе, то решил бы, что она плакала.

– Джаред, мы не знали, – выпалила она. – Я сама только что услышала в новостях.

Он поднялся, сжимая кулаки.

– Что случилось с вашими внутренними информаторами? У вас что, нет людей, способных добыть сведения раньше СМИ?

– Их отозвали, когда конфедераты пригрозили убить всех скобов. Мы уже много месяцев действуем вслепую, Джаред, – она покачала головой. – Я не знаю, где он сейчас, но его высматривают все корабли, патрулирующие границу.

– И лучше бы вам вернуть его домой, генерал.

 

* * *

 

– Ему потребуется операция. Обширные раны в кистях и стопах, сканирование обнаружило повреждение нервов. Тут не обойтись пласт-повязкой, доктор Кокс.

– Вы не верите, что мы способны вылечить его здесь?

– Вы можете стабилизировать его состояние, но при всем моем уважении, док, вы не нейрохирург.

Дженсен услышал разговор намного раньше, чем до него стал доходить его смысл. Голоса он не узнал, и сердце зашлось от страха. На мгновенье ему показалось, что он снова на Индре, заперт в тюрьме и ждет своего следующего клиента. Что он никогда не убегал, и все было лишь страшным сном.

– Капитан Эклз, вы меня слышите? – лица коснулись нежные руки. Послышался какой-то щелчок, но, не видя, Дженсен не мог сказать, включили свет или сканер.

– Вас трудно не слышать, – проворчал он, удивившись, как хрипло звучит его голос. Но ведь он так редко им пользовался.

– Я лейтенант Чэпел. Вы на борту судна Объединенных планет “Валейнтайн”, в лазарете. Это доктор Кокс, – Чэпел говорила мягким ровным тоном, словно привыкла успокаивать пациентов.

– Мы сделаем все, чтобы вам не стало хуже, пока мы не доставим вас на ближайшую звездную базу, где есть квалифицированный хирург, – Кокс говорила быстро, даже слишком.

– Нет, – сказал Дженсен. – Я хочу домой.

– Чем дольше мы откладываем, тем больше вероятность необратимых повреждений, – сказала Кокс. Судя по звуку, она отошла, словно выполнила свою часть работы.

– Меня не ебет, – Дженсен попытался самостоятельно встать. Онемение, столь успокаивающее до сих пор, теперь лишь пугало его. – Отвезите меня домой! Я хочу домой! – Ладонь на его груди напугала еще больше. – Хватит меня трогать! – Почему они продолжают причинять ему боль?

Он даже не почувствовал укол, когда ему ввели успокоительное.

Все путешествие Дженсен дрейфовал между сном и бодрствованием. Он слышал перешептывания, но парил где-то над ними. Иногда ему снилось, что он в безопасности, с Джеффом, они сплетались в объятиях на большой кровати в Гармонии. Но чаще сны превращались в отражение произошедшего на Индре. Нежно целуя, Джефф застегивал на его запястьях наручники и превращался в Айзекса с холодными голубыми глазами и скальпелем.

Всякий раз, когда он с криком просыпался, ему снова кололи успокоительное. Дженсен не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он смог открыть глаза, наконец, не находясь под воздействием наркотиков. Он мысленно прошелся по своему телу – онемение исчезло.

Все болело. Попытавшись поднять руки, он понял, что они обмотаны бинтами.

– Не слишком хорошая мысль – прикасаться к ним сейчас, сэр, – прервал его исследования мягкий голос.

Дженсен, и не подозревавший, что не один, едва не свалился с кровати.

– Кто вы, черт возьми?

Он как-то почувствовал, что к нему подошли ближе, и не смог сдержать дрожь. Проклятье! Отвратительное ощущение!

– Кадет Гилленхаал, сэр. Джейк Гилленхаал. Думаю, вы знакомы с моей сестрой.

Слова успокоили, и Дженсен позволил себе упасть обратно на подушки.

– Где я?

– На Земле, в отдельной палате госпиталя Атлантической базы. Вам что-нибудь подать? Может, немного воды?

Вспомнить, когда он в последний раз ел или пил, не получилось. Дженсену была ненавистна мысль, что с ним делали что-то без его ведома, чтобы доставить сюда. Блядь, это было почти так же хреново, как оказаться в ловушке в Конфедерации, не в состоянии постоять за себя.

– Воды, – ответил он.

Было слышно, как Джейк движется по палате, и Дженсен пытался угадать ее размеры. Безуспешно, пока у него нет возможности проползти по периметру и почувствовать самому. Но если он дома...

– Что с моими глазами?

Матрас чуть просел под дополнительным весом.

– Я подержу для вас чашку, – сказал кадет, осторожно прижимая соломинку Дженсену к губам. – Хотите, чтоб я вызвал доктора или чтоб сам рассказал то, что указано в медицинской карте?

Дженсен отпил холодной воды и закрыл глаза. Когда он в последний раз испытывал это простое удовольствие?

– Просто расскажи, – сказал он, выпустив соломинку.

Джейк прокашлялся.

– Вам сделали операцию на кистях и стопах, чтобы восстановить поврежденные нервы. По оценкам врачей, подвижность восстановится процентов на восемьдесят.

– А глаза?

– Непосредственно с глазами все хорошо, – нерешительно сказал Джейк, – но повреждены зрительные нервы. Врачи спорили, смогут восстановить их или нет.

Дженсен потянулся потереть лоб, но мешали повязки.

– Почему бинты, а не пласт-повязка? – он попытался сжать руку в кулак и охнул от резкой боли.

– Точно не знаю. Возможно, это связано с тем, что вас долго сюда везли. Вы уверены, что не надо вызвать доктора?

– Совершенно уверен, – прорычал Дженсен. – Сколько... Джейк, какое сегодня число?

Тот ответил. Дженсен прикусил губу. Он был пленником Айзекса в течение восьми месяцев. А по ощущениям намного дольше.

– Мне нужно... Звезды! – он даже не знал, с чего начать. – Джаред... Я должен связаться со своим братом, он не знает. Блядь, он, наверное, думает... Ты можешь принести мне комм?

Черт, похоже, Джейку придется управляться за него.

– Все, что хотите, майор. Я приставлен к вам.

– Погоди... я – капитан.

У Джейка вырвался короткий смешок.

– Думаю, вы более чем заслуживаете повышения. Я могу вызвать генерала Феррис, и она подтвердит.

Дженсен поудобнее устроился на подушке.

– Мне просто нужен комм.

Джефф обещал присылать ему сообщения. Продолжал ли он это делать в течение года, пока они были порознь? Придется подождать и проверить, если Джейк не откажется стать его глазами и руками.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

 

* * *

 

Под ногтями скопилась грязь. Она же покрывала ботинки и брюки до колен. Грязь засохла на комме и планшете, и Джеффу даже думать не хотелось о том, что творится в рюкзаке.

Наверное, он бы чувствовал себя лучше, будь у них иные доказательства проведенной работы, кроме грязи. Живущие под землей люди оказались очень пугливыми. Стоило Джеффу с отрядом подобраться поближе – те словно растворялись. Понятно, что они отлично знали лабиринты пещеры, Джеффу понадобилось бы несколько месяцев на то, чтобы ориентироваться не хуже. Они уже провели здесь месяц без связи с “Меркурием”, лишь изредка отправляя кого-то на верх, чтобы отослать доклад на корабль.

Что-то в этих чертовых каменюках мешало прохождению комм-сигнала. Из-за этого работать было намного тяжелее. Однако Джефф не упустил возможности захватить на корабль образцы пород. В противном случае высадка окажется совершенно бесполезной. Местные не хотели разговаривать, и Джефф вынужден был уважать их желания. Он приказал всем складываться и выбираться на поверхность. Они возвращались на судно.

– Сэр, сразу по прибытии капитан желает поговорить с вами, – сообщил руководящий посадкой в шаттл Браун.

Джефф застонал:

– А это не может подождать, пока я хотя бы душ приму?

– Она очень настаивала, командор.

– Что ж, значит, и ей придется иметь дело грязью.

Помахав своим людям, разгружавшим шаттл, Джефф направился к капитану. Все устали, выпачкались и нуждались в отдыхе. Он надеялся, что Дивайн, что бы там ей ни понадобилось, не задержит надолго – его манил к себе душ.

Дверь перед ним открылась раньше, чем он успел позвонить. Не к добру. Он вошел, удивившись, что капитан не встречает его за столом. Она стояла у обзорного экрана, включенного в режим виртуального окна, и смотрела на планету внизу.

– Командор Морган по вашему приказанию прибыл, сэр.

Она развернулась – глаза у нее были опухшие и покрасневшие, и это было так не похоже на Дивайн, что Джефф едва не охнул.

– Вольно, командор.

– Капитан?

– Вы только что разминулись с “Луной пустыни”, Морган. Они сбросили пакет данных с Земли. Проклятая Семьсот двадцать четвертая! Из-за их горных пород качество связи еще хуже, чем обычно, – Дивайн покачала головой.

Все сказанное звучало не очень.

– Ну и что должен сделать я?

Она взяла пульт со своего стола.

– Это выпуск новостей месячной давности. Эклз жив. Жив и возвращен на Землю.

Ее слова прозвучали как выстрел, и Джефф пошатнулся. До него не сразу дошло услышанное.

– Я думал, Объединенные планеты отказались от спасательной операции.

Капитан фыркнула.

– Эклз чуть ли не сам спасся. И попутно убил Императора Конфедерации.

– Что? – вытаращился на нее Джефф.

Дивайн покачала головой.

– Я не знаю, как ему удалось. Это не афишируется, и у меня нет доступа. Вот запись с последней пресс-конференции, – она нажала на пульт, и на ее столе возникло миниатюрное голографическое изображение.

Джефф давно не видел такой четкой голограммы. Сигнал не доходил сюда настолько чисто. В центре возвышения, окруженного журналистами с крохотными, мигающими вспышками камерами, стоял молодой человек. Сначала Джефф удивился, заметив отсутствие военных, а потом узнал парня. Не его лицо, а голос – низкие нотки со знакомым характерным выговором. Джаред, брат Дженсена.

– Мой брат и я хотели бы поблагодарить всех вас за поддержку. Мы очень ценим ваши сообщения и подарки, – он смотрел на присутствующих, но слова произносил медленно, будто вспоминал сценарий. – Мой брат, майор Дженсен Эклз, служил в Вооруженных силах Объединенных планет с восемнадцати лет. Сейчас его военная карьера близится к завершению, и я прошу уважения к нашей личной жизни. Ни я, ни Дженсен не станем отвечать на вопросы о его задании в Конфедерации. За ответами вы можете обратиться к вашим сенаторам и военным. Спасибо.

– И как, блядь, это понимать? – заорал Джефф. Где был Дженсен? Что с ним случилось? Как, черт возьми, ему удалось выбраться из Конфедерации?

Звезды, Дженсен жив! Жив и дома, пока он, Джефф, сидит здесь, в жопе мира, на другом конце галактики! Его в очередной раз поимела служба: он выполнял свои обязанности, пока тот, о ком он должен был заботиться, находился в беде.

– Я выложила новости в корабельную сеть. Это все, что у меня есть.

– Великолепно.

 И он только что опоздал на “Луну пустыни”. В эту часть галактики она вернется только через два месяца, когда “Меркурий” по расписанию сам отправится на Землю для высадки экипажа и замены двигателей.

Джефф устал и перепачкался и только что узнал, что его любимый, которого он считал утраченным навсегда, жив, но недосягаем. Хотелось рухнуть на постель и больше не подниматься.

– Джефф, – произнесла она мягко, удивив обращением по имени. – Это ведь хорошая новость. Мы его не потеряли. Вы его не потеряли.

Черт бы ее побрал с ее проницательностью.

– Думаю, на этот счет, капитан, вы ошибаетесь.

В своем последнем сообщении Джефф сказал Дженсену “прощай”. Кто знает, что тот подумал? Захочет ли вообще говорить с ним?

 

* * *

 

Дженсен сидел на койке, опершись на подушки, подложенные Гилленхаалом. Пришлось попросить кадета настроить комм и вставить ему в уши наушники. Но в результате Дженсен мог управлять коммом при помощи голоса, а не просить Джейка нажимать кнопки за него.

– Никаких внешних звонков, сэр. Генерал Бивер хочет первым выслушать ваш доклад, – сказал ему Джейк все тем же вежливым тоном. Дженсен продолжал выискивать в его голосе нотки, присущие Мэгги. Интересно, они похожи? Он не узнает, пока ему не восстановят зрение. Если смогут восстановить.

– И когда это произойдет?

– Когда вы будете чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы принимать посетителей, и ни минутой раньше, – на внезапную резкость в голосе Джейка Дженсен улыбнулся. Вот это больше похоже на Мэгги. – Вам следует отдыхать.

Закрывать глаза снова не хотелось. Дженсен уже пытался вздремнуть после того, как очнулся и обнаружил себя перебинтованным и подключенным ко всевозможному медицинскому оборудованию. Ему приснился кошмар, и Джейк, испугавшись, что откроются раны, разбудил его.

– Я же сижу и слушаю присланные сообщения. Чем не отдых? – попытался пошутить Дженсен, не уверенный, что убедил Джейка. Засыпать снова не хотелось. Не хотелось видеть лицо Айзекса и тошнотворную улыбку, с которой тот причинял ему боль. Не хотелось видеть раз за разом повторяющуюся в кровавом мареве смерть Майка. Нет, спать совсем не хотелось.

– Если ваш пульс участится, я заберу наушники, – предупредил Джейк.

– Хорошо. – Дженсен проигнорировал его. – Аудиорежим. Получить сообщения, Эклз, Дженсен Росс, код СNK80Q3.

– У вас пятьсот тридцать четыре сообщения, – ответил в ухо механический голос.

– Сортировать. Воспроизвести все от отправителя Морган Джеффри Дин.

Первые же звуки голоса Джеффа пролились бальзамом на его истерзанную душу. Дженсен просто слушал, порой даже не вдумываясь в слова, лишь погружаясь в интонации. Он почти чувствовал его запах, представлял, что Джефф лежит рядом в постели, такой теплый-теплый, и щетина на его щеках чуть царапает кожу.

Дженсену хотелось этого уюта и утешения, хотелось утонуть в объятьях Джеффа, хотелось, чтобы тот прогнал кошмары и боль.

А потом прозвучало последнее сообщение Джеффа. И когда, наконец, пришел Джаред, по щекам Дженсена струились слезы.

 

* * *

 

Ему бы не позволили увидеться с Дженсеном.

Джаред мерил шагами приемный покой военного госпиталя Атлантической базы. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как он в последний раз общался с братом, а того теперь держали взаперти, пока не “опросят”, что бы это ни значило. Дженсен был дома, – дома, блядь! – а Джаред не мог его увидеть, прикоснуться, убедиться, что это действительно так.

– Джаред, – прервала его бесцельное хождение Адриана. – Звонит сенатор Маккеллен, – она протянула ему наушник.

Джаред взял его, встретившись со взглядом ее широко распахнутых глаз. Что за черт?

– Сенатор?

– О, здравствуйте, доктор Эклз. Кстати, я могу называть вас Джаред?

Если сенатор в состоянии помочь увидеть Дженсена, то может обращаться к нему как угодно.

– Да, сэр.

– Я слышал, что ваш брат благополучно прибыл на Землю.

– Меня к нему не пускают, – ответил Джаред. Опустив взгляд на гранитные плитки пола, он снова начал вышагивать, не замечая ничего вокруг.

– Вы должны принять решение, Джаред. Я могу вам помочь, если вы не против. Но это ваш единственный шанс вырвать Дженсена у военных и лишить их возможности распоряжаться его жизнью.

Джаред знал, что если не заберет брата сейчас, то армия его никогда не отпустит. Все начнется с отчета о выполненном задании, потом его лицо – лицо убийцы Императора Конфедерации – появится во всех СМИ. И Дженсену никогда не будет покоя.

– Я готов сделать все, что потребуется, – сказал он Маккеллену.

– Хороший мальчик, – в голосе того послышалась улыбка. – Ты ведь врач, не так ли? Можешь организовать ему уход в другом месте, верно?

– Да, – Джареду требовалось посмотреть медкарту Дженсена, но организовать его лечение он в состоянии. У него много друзей в больнице, которые могли бы помочь, если потребуется.

– Хорошо. Я позвоню генералу Биверу. Иди в палату 768.

– Спасибо, сэр. – Джаред выключил комм и, минуя регистратуру, широкими шагами направился к лифтам, Адриана следовала за ним по пятам.

– Что он сказал?

– Мы забираем отсюда Дженсена к чертовой матери, – Джаред вдавил кнопку в стену. Солдат из военной охраны подошел к ним.

– Сэр, уверен, вам было сказано ждать, пока не получите разрешение...

Джаред развернулся и вперился в него взглядом:

– У меня есть разрешение. Можете сами позвонить генералу Биверу.

Лифт открылся, и они с Адрианой вошли внутрь прежде, чем охранник нашелся, что ответить. Джаред ожидал больше возражений, но тот уже открывал свой комм. Его глаза расширились, когда он посмотрел на Джареда, и тут дверь закрылась.

Хорошо иметь друзей в высших эшелонах власти.

Больше их по пути к палате Дженсена не задержал никто. Джаред помедлил, перепроверил номер и приложил ладонь к панели рядом с дверью. Она отъехала в сторону, открывая молодого человека, стоящего на пути.

– Кто вы? Майор Эклз отдыхает...

Джаред отодвинул его плечом и вошел.

– Я – его брат.

– Джаред?

Он остановился. Голос Дженсена был таким слабым – ничего общего с тем, как должен говорить самоуверенный старший брат. А потом он увидел его, на больничной койке, обложенного одеялами и подушками, с трубками внутривенных капельниц, тянущимися к руке, с зависшими над головой мониторами. Дженсен был едва ли не белее простыней, на исхудавшем лице резко выделялись скулы. Он водил глазами из стороны в сторону, словно не видя, где стоит Джаред.

Звезды, нет! Джаред разорвал сковавшее его оцепенение и направился к брату, осторожно примостился на краю постели.

– Джен, это я.

– Джаред, – снова хрипло произнес Дженсен и попробовал дотянуться до него плотно забинтованными руками.

Следовало поскорей посмотреть его медкарту. Джаред осторожно, чтобы не задеть повязки и капельницы, обвил Дженсена руками и обнял так крепко, как только осмелился. Погладил по волосам, прижимая крепче. Он чувствовал, как рубашка становится мокрой от слез, что бежали по щекам Дженсена.

– Я заберу тебя отсюда, братишка. Больше никто не причинит тебе боли, я обещаю.

Джаред не знал как, но он собирался сдержать свое обещание.

 

* * *

 

Несмотря на то, что из похорон Майка устроили представление, Дженсен сам захотел присутствовать. По всем правилам они должны были состояться еще много месяцев назад, когда в новостях показали видеозапись.

Видимо, теперь, когда Дженсену удалось сбежать, – что не удавалось до него никому, – скобы снова стали популярны.

Он едва мог держать глаза открытыми, но это не имело значения. Пусть Дженсен чувствовал теплые лучи, падающие на лицо, он больше никогда не увидит солнечного света. Так ему говорили после очередной операции, которая не помогла исправить сотворенное с его головой Айзексом. Он вздрогнул, когда перед мысленным взором всплыло ненавистное лицо. Наверное, он обречен вечно лицезреть проклятую ухмылку и бездушные глаза – последнее, что он видел перед тем, как его окутала тьма.

– Джен, ты замерз? – послышался сзади шепот Джареда – тот толкал кресло на воздушной подушке – Дженсен был пока не в состоянии управлять им самостоятельно.

Блядь, он был совершенно бесполезным. Скрюченные руки лежали на коленях, да и ноги были не в лучшем состоянии. Одно хорошо – сейчас он их не чувствовал. Это намного приятнее боли, преследовавшей его, когда он пробовал поспать.

Джаред прописал снотворное, и оно дарило благословенное забытье, однако из-за него же Дженсен сейчас чувствовал себя заторможенным. Речи министра казались такими далекими, но он все равно не желал их слушать. Майк умер, и никакими утешительными словами о загробной жизни этого не изменить.

– Нет, – он низко опустил голову. Джаред сказал, что тут присутствуют представители СМИ, и Дженсену не хотелось попасть на видео. Он не желал, чтобы во всех новостях его показали калекой.

– Дженсен!

Он вскинул голову, непроизвольно прищурился. Голос Софии. Неужели он проспал всю поминальную службу?

– Соф?

– Да, – ее рука коснулась его ладони, и Дженсен отдернул ее, прижав к груди.

Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы восстановить самообладание.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Извини, – сказала она и хрипло прошептала: – Том тоже здесь. С семьей Майка.

Его захлестнула паника.

– Я не хочу идти к ним. Не хочу.

Не хотелось рассказывать им, как умер их сын, о том, как над Майком месяцами измывались, прежде чем перерезать горло на глазах у всех Объединенных планет. И не хотелось говорить о том, как Майк резал его, оберегая от боли пострашнее.

– Джаред, отвези меня домой. Я хочу домой.

– Все хорошо, Джен. Мы уходим, ладно? – голос Джареда словно отсек все воспоминания. И Дженсен почувствовал, что снова может дышать.

– У него участился пульс, – сказал Джаред, возможно, поясняя Софии. – Прошу прощения, но нам пора уходить. Передайте Розенбаумам наши соболезнования.

– Рада была увидеться, Дженсен, – голос Софии доносился издалека. – Я очень-очень рада, что ты спасся.

Он обхватил себя руками, желая, чтоб Джаред поскорей увез его. Хотелось укрыться от солнца. Хотелось прекратить думать о Майке и о рассекающих кожу лезвиях. Хотелось перестать чувствовать запах крови и видеть кровавое марево, накрывшее мир после смерти Майка.

Но это не прекращалось. Сны не уходили, и наркотическое забытье лишь грозило затянуть его поглубже. Порой Дженсен вытягивался на кровати и пытался думать о Джеффе, о надеждах, что лелеял до отбытия на свое последнее задание.

А потом слышал, как Джефф с ним прощается. Даже Джефф перестал в него верить. Так стоило ли продолжать бороться?

– Ты поправишься, Джен, – сказал Джаред. Кресло на воздушной подушке начало двигаться, Дженсен надеялся, что в направлении выхода с Арлингтон II. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, ладно?

– Ладно, – ответил Дженсен, потому что брату требовалось это услышать. У него были сомнения, но еще у него был Джаред.

 

***

 

Джефф едва помнил то время, когда он решил, что полеты среди звезд – это абсолютная свобода. Тогда он был так молод, свежеиспеченный пилот, готовый покорять галактику. А потом случилась Альфани, и война так глубоко затянула его, что казалось, ничего иного не существует.

Но он всегда считал звезды самым ярким символом будущего. Всякий раз, когда ему требовалось подумать, он поднимался на мостик или в кабину шаттла, туда, где мог почувствовать легкое пьянящее возбуждение от управления кораблем, летящим сквозь тьму.

Сейчас корабль ощущался скорее тюрьмой, удерживающей его на краю галактики, тогда как все, чего он хотел – оказаться дома, ощутить твердую почву под ногами. Джефф хмыкнул. Не стоит заниматься самообманом – он хотел на Землю, потому что там Дженсен.

– Вы закончили оценку персонала?

Джефф отвернулся от обзорного экрана – похоже, картинка никогда не менялась, звезды всегда оставались неизменными – чтобы ответить доктору Коэн.

– Все уже отправлено на ваш комм-код.

Она рассмеялась:

– За то время, что мне потребовалось, чтобы дойти сюда?

– Проверьте еще раз, – Джефф сложил руки на груди. – Думаю, некоторым самое время сойти на берег.

Коэн подошла к одному из терминалов и начала вбивать свой код доступа.

– Не выйдет, пока мы не прибудем на Землю через месяц. Разве что вы хотите всех выгрузить на Гармонии.

Джефф улыбнулся, представив, как его сотрудники будут справляться с ролями домов и сабов в инопланетном городе. Звезды, да половину из них потребуется обучить надлежащему поведению, прежде чем они пройдут через ворота. Вот если бы здесь был Дженсен, он бы...

Но Дженсена здесь нет. Возможно, Дженсен никогда больше не сможет отправиться в Гармонию. Джефф просто не знал, что с ним, а все его звонки на его комм остались без ответа.

– Думаю, мы сможем потерпеть до Земли.

– М-м-м, вы и себя включили в список, командор?

Звезды, спасите его от психологов, желающих узнать, как он себя чувствует!

– Уверяю вас, доктор, я более чем способен нести службу.

Она отвлеклась от экрана терминала.

– Я не о том. Вам, кажется, не терпится вернуться туда.

Джефф знал, что потеря самообладания не поможет. С тех пор как он выместил свой гнев на несчастном сабе, он, похоже, не мог злиться. Может, это заслуга Йена. Если наорать на Коэн, то быстрее до Земли они не долетят, и ничего хорошего для Дженсена он не сделает.

– Доктор, я провел здесь четыре года. Можно ли меня винить? – и Джефф наградил ее самой очаровательной своей улыбкой.

Когда он вернется на Землю, то все вверх тормашками перевернет, но отыщет Дженсена. И сметет и армию, и любого, кто встанет на его пути.

 

конец

 

 


End file.
